EDLyE: Isla File
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: [Reescrito] Takeru y Yamato dos pequeños huérfanos cambiaran sus vidas al entrarse en una aventura que los hará madurar y poner a prueba en más de una forma. En el camino tendrán amigos, aliados y enemigos temibles que desearan destruirlo todo. ¿Lograran conseguir su objetivo? ¿Saldrán vivos de los peligros que enfrentarán?
1. El digihuevo

_Digimon no me pertenece ni su historia y personajes. Esto lo hago solo por hobbie._

* * *

 **El Destino de la Luz y la Esperanza**

 **La Isla File**

* * *

¿Por qué el cielo se ponía negro como presagio de una densa lluvia? Era una pregunta que se hacía un pequeño niño de cabellera dorada y ojos azules como el mismo cielo de verano. Con cada gota que descendía el pequeño, de no más de cinco años, temía por que el tejado del establo cediera perdiendo su único resguardo.

Un joven mayor por tres años se aproximó al pequeño para tranquilizarlo, reconocía que su hermano menor temía por la lluvia y lo fuertes truenos.

El menor de los rubios agradecía tener a su hermano mayor con él, siempre encontraba resguardo en sus brazos y su mirada seria por algún motivo lo reconfortaba. Por la mente del pequeño surgió una pregunta derivada de un recuerdo; mejor dicho por la falta de uno.

—¿Algún día tendremos un mejor porvenir, hermano?

La pregunta pareció impactar en lo profundo de su hermano, quien guardo silencio por unos segundo como sopesando la respuesta que le daría.

—No solo uno mejor, tendremos un excelente por venir —aseguró con su voz más firme—. Sé que estamos destinados a cosas grandes, enano, y nada nos detendrá.

El pequeño esbozo una sonrisa que pasó de oreja a oreja, y ni el trueno más estridente lo borro de sus labios. Poco después el pequeño cayó rendido en los brazos de su hermano para transportarse a un mundo alejado de ese establo arremetido por una densa lluvia.

El mayor de los rubios sonrió al ver a su hermano dormir tranquilo, vivía para esos momentos; luchaba para que su hermano no sufriera.

 _El Digihuevo_

5 años después

El pequeño Takeru corría cuanto sus piernas le dieran por el sendero que su mente ya conocía de memoria. Pasaba por los mercados del pueblo atiborrados de personas, se abría paso como podía por la prisa que tenía encima. Él era un pequeño educado, pero en ese momento empujaba a quien se le pusiera en su camino, el tiempo lo traía justo y no podía permitirse una distracción.

Necesitaba llegar al bosque ubicado a las afueras del pueblo, se había quedado dormido por lo que cada minuto contaba. Corrió por un tiempo más hasta que llego a las periferias del pueblo, y pudo ver el sendero que daba al bosque. Estaba agotado, pero estaba a solo unos metros de su destino.

Sin embargo, se detuvo al momento que sus piernas se acalambraron y sus pulmones gritaban por oxígeno. Al detenerse colocó sus brazos en sus rodillas encorvando su espalda hacia adelante. Levanto la mirada mientras atrapaba oxigeno con grandes inhalaciones de su nariz.

A lo lejos una silueta se dibujó entre los troncos de los árboles, y sobresaliendo de unos arbustos. Con una fuerza renovada se irguió y retomo su camino solo que con una calma que no tenía momentos antes.

—¿Tienes mucho esperando? —preguntó al acercarse a la figura encapuchada.

—No, acabo de llegar —sonó una voz de niña.

La figura encapuchada con una túnica rosa se descubrió el rostro y se pudo ver a una pequeña niña de la edad del rubio; castaña y de grandes ojos marrones. La niña era muy bonita, y tenía en su labio dibujado una sonrisa amplia por ver a su amigo.

—Te extrañe, _T.K_

—Y yo a ti, Hikari.

Los pequeños se miraban uno al otro con una alegría singular, como aquella de quien tiene años sin ver a un ser amado.

—Ya te he dicho que me puedes decir _Kari_ —le reprimió la pequeña, frunciendo el ceño en forma de molestia—. Si no lo haces ya no te dire con cariño _T.K._

Sentencio la pequeña girándose con los brazos cruzados para dar la espalda al pequeño niño rubio.

—Está bien, te diré _Kari_ —dijo apresurado Takeru, quien levanto sus manos en forma de disculpa.

Kari sin voltear a ver a su pobre amigo sonrió para ella misma, haría sufrir a Takeru un poco más fingiendo molestia.

—Vale, ya no estés enojada conmigo.

La niña se giró y le sacó la lengua en forma de juego a su amigo que suspiro aliviado de ver a la castaña de buen humor.

—Más te vale que no vuelvas a decirme Hikari.

—Prometido.

—Genial, ahora vamos a la fuente.

—Te sigo.

Los dos pequeños empezaron a caminar por el bosque, apartándose del sendero marcado en tierra. Caminaron por un trayecto que ellos solo conocía, y sus pasos eran tan seguro de quien no temía por perderse.

Su trayecto tuvo final al momento en que llegaron a una hermosa cascada, el cual terminaba en un lago de agua cristalina. A los costados de la cascada unas esculturas de mármol blanco se erguían majestuosas; se trataba de un par de ángeles.

Los ángeles estaban de espalda chocando sus alas con las del otro, y sus manos derechas entrelazadas. Las figuras tenían adornos en oro como los brazaletes de las manos que se sujetaban. A los pies de las esculturas un jardín de flores solo pintaba de mayor color la escena que presenciaban los pequeños.

El paisaje era hermoso para quien lo viera, salvo que ese lugar solo era conocido por los pequeños quienes lo llamaron _La Fuente._ Y ese lugar, apartado del pueblo, se convirtió en su favorito para pasar un rato de juegos y platica.

—No me canso de este lugar —comentó la pequeña, corriendo entre las rosas blanca y rojas— ¡Hermoso!

Hikari se detuvo bajo los ángeles y elevo su mirada para quedar impactada con tan bella obra de arte.

—No entiendo porque nadie del pueblo conoce este lugar —se cuestionó el rubio, posándose a un lado de su amiga para de igual manera apreciar a los ángeles.

—No tengo idea —Hikari se giró para verlo—, pero es mejor para nosotros.

Takeru asintió y de improviso sintió como las manos de su amiga lo empujaban, iniciando de esa manera una batalla.

Hikari salió corriendo al ver como su amigo, que se tambaleo por su empuje, se recuperaba de su embestida y salía tras ella. Entre risas burlonas por parte de la castaña, y amenazas huecas por parte del rubio empezaron a jugar en aquella mañana que terminaba y daba la bienvenida a la tarde del día.

Una hora transcurrió desde que habían llegado a la fuente, y en ese tiempo lo aprovecharon para jugar por el campo de rosas y mojarse los pies en la orilla del lago. Al final terminaron acostados uno al lado del otro sobre el césped. Estaban cansados por aquel tiempo de juego.

Entre las copas de los arboles los pequeños podían divisar el cielo azul, y platicaban sobre lo que habían hecho en aquellos días en que no se habían visto. La plática parecía ser interminable, tenían tanto que decir uno al otro y eso les gustaba. Les encantaba ver la vida desde los ojos del otro, e imaginarse esas aventuras que vivían a la par.

Su plática prosiguió hasta que escucharon unos pequeños pasos aproximarse, lo que les hizo levantarse del césped instintivamente. Posaron su atención sobre unos arbustos que se movían abruptamente, Takeru se puso enfrente de su amiga y extendió su brazo para protegerla.

Esperaron hasta que los arbustos dejaron de moverse, y de estos una figura blanca emergió. Una gata muy bonita se hizo presente a los pequeños; poseía unos ojos azules y grandes que los miraban con cautela, pero su mayor característica era esa manera peculiar de caminar en sus dos patas traseras mientras en las delanteras unos guantes cubrían sus garras. Su cola blanca tenía franjas en morado, y en la punta un anillo dorado lo adornaba; se trataba del digimon acompañante de Hikari.

—¡Gatomon! —anuncio la castaña, con voz triste.

La presencia de su digimon solo podía significar una cosa, la hora de volver a casa había llegado.

—Hola, T.K —saludo Gatomon con cortesía, después se dirigió a su compañera—. Es tiempo de irnos, tu padre no tarda mucho en llegar.

—Bien —dijo con desgana—. Nos vemos pronto, T.K, lo prometo.

—Cuídate, Kari.

En eso el rubio vio cómo su amiga se alejaba despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano, y que devolvió de igual forma. Cada que se tenían que despedir era un momento amargo que detestaba, pero que entendía tenía que suceder; su amistad era limitada por la situación de ambos.

.

.

El pequeño caminaba tranquilo por aquel sendero invisible del bosque que lo llevaría al pueblo. Al salir de los límites del bosque observo como el pueblo se abría ante él como una pintura. Ubicado sobre lo alto de una colina podía observar más allá de la iglesia en el centro del pueblo.

Siempre le había gustado la arquitectura del pueblo en el que vivía, pero sobre todo lo que le gustaba era aquel castillo sobre la colina más alta de la zona. En aquel lugar vivian los reyes que gobernaban todo lo que los rodeaba.

Siguió su camino hasta entrar en por las calles del poblado, las personas se hicieron una constante que iba y venía. En su trayecto pensaba en tantas cosas que no prestaba atención por donde se dirigía, por lo que chocó con alguien en su andar; y fue tal el impacto que el pequeño se fue de espaldas cayendo al suelo terroso.

—¿Te encuentras bien, pequeño?

El niño mantenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor, pero la gruesa voz que le hablaba le hizo abrirlos enseguida. Frente suya se encontraba un digimon de gran tamaño y corpulencia, el pequeño lo reconoció como Leomon.

Aquel digimon imponente en forma de león, que caminaba en dos paras, le tendió su "mano" para ayudarlo a levantar. El pequeño dudo, no por temor sino por cautela, pero al final acepto la ayuda.

—Gracias —dijo mientras era levantado con facilidad—. Perdón por la molestia, pero iba un poco distraído.

—No te preocupes, pequeño, solo mantente más despierto para la próxima.

Con eso ultimo dicho el digimon emprendió su camino, y se alejó de Takeru que lo había visto solo un par de ocasiones de lejos. Por su mente paso lo que había escuchado oír de la gente sobre aquel digimon. Lo denominaban como _El Solitario_ , porque siempre estaba solo, también había escuchado que era un aventurero que viajaba por las islas en busca de tesoros.

Ninguno era un rumor, todo era bien sabido en aquel lugar. Takeru siempre había soñado ser como Leomon, un joven de espíritu aventurero dispuesto a vivir cualquier cosa en cualquier parte del ancho mundo.

—Enano.

Una voz saco de sus pensamientos al rubio, y por la voz sabia de quien se trataba.

—Hermano.

Un rubio como él se aproximaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba, se miraba alegre más sus facciones eran duras.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu novia?

—No es mi novia —respondió molesto, sabía que le encontraba molestarlo con ese tema.

—Ya, venga, hermanito —le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, y lo invito a que caminaran—. Tengo buenas noticias.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy en el palacio, por mi gran trabajo de limpieza en los establos, me han pagado el doble —expresó sacando una bolsa llena de monedas en plata—. Sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

—Si —soltó con alegría el pequeño.

Lo que le alegraba a Takeru no era el hecho de que su hermano trajera mucho dinero, y que con ello compraran de comer algo sabroso. Lo que en verdad alegraba al menor de los rubios era el hecho de que el gran esfuerzo que su hermano empleaba se viera recompensado.

Estaba agradecido con la vida por tenerlo, por estar con alguien que se preocupaba por él y daba todo para que no le faltara nada. Agradecido por tener a su familia con él, a pesar de no tener padres. Y por todo el esfuerzo que su hermano daba para él, prometió a lo más sagrado que pronto le regresaría el favor, y sería e quien velaría también por el bien estar de ambos. Porque su hermano no le permitía trabajar para ayudarlo, pero en cuanto estuviera más grande ayudaría sin importar que su hermano se negara.

—Bien, vayamos a casa.

A lo que llamaban hogar se trataba de un establo viejo y abandonado un par de kilómetros fuera del pueblo.

Los hermanos caminaron en dirección hacia su hogar, y en su andar por el pueblo pudieron ver como la comunidad era una mezcla entre humanos y sus digimon acompañantes; reconociendo que algunos eran conocidos como digimon salvajes por no tener compañeros humanos.

En su trayecto el pequeño Takeru observo la vida pacifica que se vivía en aquel reino, y eso se debía a sus reyes que gobernaban justos, pero sin perder su mano firme.

En su camino se detuvieron en un mercado para hacer las compras, allí sus ojos se posaron en un anciano que descansaba en el borde de una fuente, a su lado se encontraba un Choromon que brincaba alegre. La amistad que vio entre el hombre y su digimon provoco que el corazón se le estrujara ante el recuerdo de que el era un humano sin compañero digimon. Y desde que tenía memoria el añoraba tener un compañero, sin embargo, no todos los humanos tenían ese gran privilegio.

—Hemos llegado —anunció su hermano, una vez que salieron del pueblo y caminaron hasta el establo.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de su hogar una figura bajita y corpulenta, de azul y blanco con pecho amarillo, corrió hacia ellos con una felicidad de quien está frente algo que ama. El digimon de su hermano, que poseía un cuerno en la frente, abrazo ambos en muestra de que los extrañaba.

—¿Cómo les fue?

—Muy bien, Gabumon, esta noche habrá de cenar algo delicioso —Yamato alzo la bolsa de los vivieres que había comprado con anterioridad.

—¡Excelente! —Saltó de alegría Gabumon—. Tenia el presentimiento de que sería hoy uno fantástico.

—Hermano.

—¿Qué sucede, enano?

—¿Por qué no tengo un compañero digimon?

Yamato se giró hacia su hermano con un pesar en su corazón, aquella pregunta ya la había respondido pero entendía el dolor que embargaba el corazón de su hermano.

—Dime.

—Ya lo sabes, hermanito —el rubio tomo el hombro del pequeño, que cabizbajo se envolvía en su angustia—. Recuerda que tener un compañero debe ser una conexión especial.

—Si, eso lo entiendo.

—No cualquiera lo tiene, es tan especial que no sabría describirlo.

Takeru suspiro largo y tendido pensando en las palabras de su hermano.

—No te pongas triste, no todo humano tiene un compañero digimon —trató de animarlo. Revolvió su cabello y lo empujó hacia el establo—. Vayamos hacer la cena.

La cena pasó de lo más normal entre charlas de como pasaron el día los tres, para Takeru el tema del compañero no había pasado, pero estaba dispuesto a que su noche no se amargara. Entre bromas por parte del mayor de los hermanos, y agradecimiento del digimon y el pequeño por tener que comer la hora de ir a descansar se aproximó sin previo aviso.

La fogata que Yamato encendió para hacer la cena ahora les servía para calentarse en aquella noche que empezaba a refrescar. Cada uno paso a reposar en sus camas de paja vieja y dura que encontraron en el establo. Takeru se quedó observando el techo mientras los ronquidos de su hermano y Gabumon sonaban como una sinfonía mal orquestada.

Los pensamientos del pequeño niño oscilaban en recuerdos fallidos, sentimientos olvidados y esperanzas falsas. Se preguntaba si quizás el tuvo un compañero digimon, si lo había perdido cuando perdió a sus padres. En noches como esas deseaba recordar lo sucedido años atrás, deseaba tener recuerdo de los rostros de sus padres.

Molestado por su mente decidió que tenía que despejar cualquier angustia pasada, se levantó de su cama y salió del establo. Caminó por los alrededores que conocía como la palma de su mano. Observo el velo de la noche como una viuda que lo había perdido todo, se dejó abrazar por la soledad y permitió que el viento helado acariciara sus mejillas rosadas.

Cuando estaba decidido a regresar al establo y recostarse en su cama de paja para dejar que el calor del fuego en la fogata lo arropara un ruido lo puso en alerta. Unos arbustos se mecieron ligeramente, el pequeño se puso en guardia por lo que pudiera salir; no sabía pelear, pero podría defenderse. El meneo de las ramas se detuvo y pasado uno par de minutos y con la curiosidad a flor de piel se acercó, deseaba ver que había provocado aquel movimiento.

Dudoso se aproximó a su objetivo, pero conforme avanzaba el miedo se disipaba como si el mismo viento se lo llevara en cada soplido. Cuando estuvo junto a los arbustos con su mano movió un par de ramas, y lo que observo lo dejo helado del asombro.

Una pequeña figura ovalada se posaba entre las ramas, de blanca hechura y con franjas amarillas en forma de anillos se colaron por sus ojos. Takeru no dudo en tomarlo entre sus manos, y por unos minutos lo aprecio como el objeto más valioso del mundo. No obstante, su razón le hizo formular una pregunto… ¿Qué debía hacer con el huevo?


	2. El Principe de Odaiba

_El príncipe de Odaiba_

La luz de sol empezaba a colarse al interior del establo por la gritas de las paredes, y de fondo el cantar de los pajarillos alegraba la mañana de cálidas brisas. Un haz de luz impacto directo en el rostro del mayor de los rubios, que se fue despertando de a poco. Su visión en un inicio fue borrosa sin poder distinguir nada, pero pronto pudo enfocar y entornando la mirada se encontró con Gabumon que limpiaba las cenizas de la fogata.

Con un gran bostezo y estirando sus brazos se levantó de su cama de paja vieja, inhaló el aire matutino y se dispuso ir con su compañero digimon.

El digimon al verlo despierto le dio los buenos días, y le explico al rubio como es que su hermano menor se había levantado a las primeras luces, y estaba afuera del establo jugando. No era tan propio de Takeru levantarse tan temprano para salir a jugar, en especial cuando él todavía estaba dormido.

—¿En qué parte esta, T.K?

—En la parte trasera, ¿Por qué?

—No creo que este jugando.

Yamato se dirigió a la salida del establo no antes sin relajar sus músculos estirándose de un lado a otro. Al salir la luz del sol lo cegó por unos pocos segundos hasta que se acostumbró, camino en dirección hacia la parte trasera del establo donde suponía estaba su hermano.

Cuando estaba en la esquina de la edificación se detuvo para observar a su hermano en la distancia. Le daba la espalda y estaba en cuclillas con la cabeza gacha como observando un nido de hormigas. Esto le llamo la atención, porque sabía que su hermano no era amante de ver insectos. Lo conocía tan bien que podía percibir que había algo más en el comportamiento de aquel rubio.

Decidido en descubrir lo que fuese su hermano ocultaba se le aproximó a paso lento y ligero para no delatarse. Cuando estuvo en rango de visión para ver sobre su hombro fue que lo saludo, provocando que el pequeño se sobresaltara.

—Me has asustado, hermano.

—Buen día, enano.

Yamato sonreirá burlón por conseguir parte de su objetivo, no obstante con su mirada buscaba algo cerca de su hermano que no fuera normal.

—¿Por qué estás tan sucio?

—Estaba jugando.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Sí, me desperté antes —Takeru se encogió de hombros—. Al no tener nada que hacer vine acá atrás para no despertarlos.

—Bien.

Yamato no consiguió ver nada inusual con su hermano menor, lo que tenía a sus pies era figuras de barro. Estaba claro que no mentía, no había tenido el tiempo suficiente como ocultarle algún objeto, y su ropa no era lo suficiente robusta como para esconder un objeto por cualquier tamaño que tuviese.

—¿Iras a trabajar al Palacio?

—Es mi deber.

—Ya has limpiado los establos, deberías tomarte un día de descanso.

—Los caballos tienen sus necesidades a diario, enano —le revolvió el cabello y lo invito a levantarse—. Venga, vamos a desayunar.

Se encaminaron al interior del establo donde Gabumon ya estaba preparando el desayuno, que no era si no las sobras de la cena de la noche anterior.

—Hermano, ¿Puedo ir ayudar en tu trabajo?

—Di la verdad, lo que deseas es ver a tu novia.

—No es mi novia —se defendió el pequeño de las burlas de su hermano—. Bueno, ¿Puedo o no?

—En esta ocasión no, enano, al parecer tendrán mañana un evento especial y quieren trabajo rápido y bien hecho.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Que estamos completos en el trabajo —dio un último bocado a la sopa rancia, trago y agrego—: disfruta tu día.

El mayor de los rubios se levantó del suelo y le guiño el ojo a su hermano menor. Takeru entendía lo que su hermano se refería, no lo quería insultar ni mucho menos pues conocía que era un niño audaz, trabajador y que hacia bien lo que fuese se le encargará. Que buscaba era que tuviera la infancia que el no pudo tener. Era como su padre.

—No te preocupes, le daré tus saludos a Hikari cuando la vea.

Con esto el rubio salió de esa parte del establo que habían consignado como la cocina, y dejo a su hermano con la palabra en la boca. El mayor se dirigió a su cama donde regocijo el único cambio de vestimenta que tenía, y le aviso a Gabumon que iría al arroyo a darse un baño. Igual le designo que cuidará a su pequeño hermano que una vez más había ido a la parte trasera a jugar.

Luego de quedar limpio, por requisito del palacio, emprendió el viaje hacia su trabajo. El camino fue de lo más tranquilo, encontrándose solo con un par de mercantes que venían de los puertos.

Estaba a metros de terminar el sendero y adentrarse a las calles del poblado, pero desde su posición ya podía ver la torre blanca de la catedral e incluso las altas torres del castillo. La vista era majestuosa, la construcción de esas dos edificaciones tenían al rubio maravillado. Su deseo era que algún día él y su hermano pudieran vivir en un lugar así.

Por su trayecto tuvo que pasar por varias calles y avenidas, todas repletas de personas, todo ello parte de la capital con nombre Odaiba. Su gente y digimon eran pacíficos y amigables, el reino era uno próspero y fuerte. Se trataba de un lugar bueno para vivir.

Al final llego a las periferias del castillo, eso muros altos que protegían los terrenos de los reyes. Se paró frente a una gran puerta de rejas de metal negro y grueso, por las rendijas se podía ver el hermoso jardín, y al final una fuente se levantaba en el centro.

—Yentzu —saludo al soldado que cuidaba la entrada, una mujer de unos treinta muy bonita.

—Puntual como siempre —le sonrió, ordenando a sus compañeros abrir las puertas—. Eso me agrada de ti, pequeño, eres de los primeros en llegar.

—Mi lema es ser cumplido y puntual.

—Me agrada —extendió su brazo para que pasara—. Ya sabes el camino, te estará esperando el primer grupo.

—Entendido.

Camino por un sendero marcado con un desfile de rosas de todo color y aroma, y los arboles cercanos bien podados formaban figuras de diferentes animales. Unos pajarillos de pecho rojo sobrevolaban por los jardines libres, y eso le encantaba la rubio.

Yentzu se despidió de Yamato cuando estuvieron en las puertas de madera que daban al interior del castillo. El rubio se adentró a los aposentos de los reyes, camino por un largo pasillo de largas paredes blanca, esculturas y recuadros las adornaban. En un punto en su trayecto hacia el jardín trasero sintió una presencia en su espalda.

Se giró con cautela para ver quién lo iba siguiendo, y se encontró con un rostro delicado y sublime. Hikari le sonreía un par de pasos de distancia, era seguida por su digimon.

—Hola —saludo.

—Hola, Matt.

La pequeña parecía buscar las palabras de lo siguiente que diría, pero para el rubio no era necesario escucharlas para saber que deseaba preguntar.

—Takeru te manda saludos.

Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron de inmediato.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Entiendo.

Yamato se disponía a retirarse cuando la pequeña lo llamo de nuevo.

—Por favor, mandale mis saludos a T.K

—Eso lo hará feliz.

Dieron media vuelta y cada quien retomó el camino que tenían antes de encontrarse. Para el rubio su destino estaba en el jardín trasero del castillo, por el cual salió por un el pasillo que recorría y atravesó una pequeña puerta con vitrales de colores.

Una vez que estuvo en el jardín vio un grupo de sirvientes acomodando mesas, colocando adornos o limpiando el césped de la hierba mala. Un hombre de robusta corpulencia y rostro endurecido se le acercó por su costado; su nombre era Josh, y era su compañero de labores.

—Josh, ¿Cómo estás?

—Trabajando, rubio —bromeo, usando el apodo con el que se refería a Yamato—. Debemos ir a preparar el salón para los invitados.

—¿Por qué limpian el jardín?

—Se esperan muchos invitados, por lo que algunos estarán acá afuera.

—Los menos importantes.

—Eso se le conoce como clases sociales —se encogió de hombros—. Venga, vamos al salón.

Se dirigieron hacia el salón donde el evento principal se llevaría al cabo, y con mucho trabajo la mañana transcurrió sin mucha novedad.

El salón era un espacio amplio donde toda la realeza y sus invitados cabrían para el evento de aquella noche. Yamato pensó mucho en el tema, se preguntaba quien vendría como para que varios invitados estuvieran en los jardines. Ese tipo de asuntos no le incumbían por lo que se centró mejor en terminar de pulir la pista de baile.

Las horas pasaron y para el final de la mañana el salón estaba repleto de mesas con manteles largos, centros de mesas con figuras abstractas de porcelana. Velas flotaban en los candelabros, rosas en pedestales se colocaban en las columnas que contorneaban el salón. Simplemente era como un sueño estar en ese espacio del castillo, se imaginó lo bien que se vería todo bajo el velo de la noche.

En la hora de descanso Yamato se dirigió hacia los jardines, le gustaba recorrerlos y apreciar cada detalle. Sin embargo, prefirió echarse en el césped sobre una pequeña colina cerca de los viveros.

—Qué día tan agradable.

El viento que soplaba en aquel inicio de la tarde era cálido a diferencia de los días pasados que eran helados. El sol sobre su rostro le brindaba ese brío que necesitaba para continuar, y la calma en ese punto del jardín era acogedor.

—Holgazaneando como siempre.

—Por lo que pagan aquí no puedes pedir mucho.

Yamato abrió un ojo para encontrarse con un rostro divertido, una larga melena castaña y unos ojos con un brillo especial.

—Esa fue buena.

—No creo que su padre…

Taichi estaba tomando asiento a su lado cuando Yamato de incorporó, si los veían convivir quizás se podría meter en problemas.

—Ya te he dicho que no me hables de usted —recrimino el príncipe—. Soy, Tai, tu amigo. Además, me acabas de revolver la broma como para andar de propio conmigo.

—Cierto.

—Y en cuestión de mi padre, aun no llega de su viaje.

—Últimamente ha salido mucho de la capital.

—Sí, se va haciendo costumbre no verlo por aquí.

—Un momento, ¿Cómo has sabido que estoy aquí?

—Mi hermana.

El rubio asintió.

—La vi un poco desilusionada.

—Sospecho que deseaba ver a Takeru.

—Se han vuelto buenos amigos —el castaño estiro sus brazos al cielo, y se dejó caer en el césped—. Kari no deja de hablar sobre su amigo.

Yamato y Taichi rieron al ver cómo eran el propio reflejo de ellos y su amistad.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo?

—Bien, para antes del anochecer estará todo listo.

—Que aburrido, no entiendo porque últimamente mis padres tienen que hacer estos eventos.

El rubio estaba por expresar su pensar, pero vio como una mujer regordeta con un faldón azul y una camisa blanca se les aproximaba apresurada. El rostro de la mujer estaba escandalizado, y para Yamato sabia la razón.

—Mi señor Taichi, le necesitan en el castillo.

—¿Quién?

—Su madre, joven.

—Voy para allá.

Con un movimiento de su mano el castaño le expreso a la mujer de voz chillona que podía retirarse. Indecisa la mujer pasó sus ojos del príncipe al rubio, no parecía que se quisiera retirar. No obstante, Taichi abrió sus ojos y la miró con seriedad a lo que la mujer hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiró, dejando solo a los amigos.

—Odio tener que ser así, pero es la única manera de saludarte.

—Ella solo hace su trabajo.

—Bueno, creo que debo ir con mi madre.

—Debes ir a cumplir tus deberes de príncipe.

Taichi esbozo una media sonrisa.

—No queda de otra, amigo.

—Lo veo después, príncipe Taichi.

El castaño le lanzó un golpe al hombro a su amigo y entre risas partió hacia donde su madre lo necesitaba. Yamato lo vio partir hasta perderlo de vista entre unos árboles unos metros a su derecha.

El día tenía que continuar, y con la hora de descanso finalizada debía volver al salón para terminar con los últimos preparativos.

.

.

En la lejanía del castillo, a las afueras del poblado, Takeru se encontraba en la parte trasera del establo. Pero lejos de estar jugando como había dicho a Gabumon, el pequeño tenía unos pedazos de madera regados a su alrededor, unos clavos viejos y oxidados, y el marro de su hermano.

Frente al rubio estaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña cuna maltrecha, pero lo suficiente buena para albergar un pequeño objeto ovalado.

—Está listo —anuncio para sí mismo—. Solo falta esto… —colocó un poco de paja buena, que había encontrado la noche anterior, en el interior de la cuna—… y ya quedó.

Takeru se percató como Gabumon aún no había regresado de traer la leña para la cena de la noche. Aprovechando su ausencia llevo adentro la cuna que había hecho, y coloco dentro el huevo blanco con franjas amarillas.

Una vez que vio que el huevo quedaba bien resguardado en la cuna se dirigió a su cama, movió la paja y dejo al descubierto una madera suelta. La removió y un pequeño espacio quedo libre, lo suficiente amplio para la cuna. La coloco en el hueco y regreso la tabla a su posición, la cubrió con la paja y se cercioro que no se viera nada fuera de lo normal.

—T.K —escucho que le hablaba Gabumon.

—Has vuelto —saludo saliendo de su cuarto, un pedazo rectangular donde se guardaban a los caballos—. Veo que traes bastante madera, deja te ayudo.

—Gracias.

El pequeño tomo unas cuantos trozos de madera que traía Gabumon, y fue a colocarlos donde un montículo negro se pintaba en el suelo; lugar donde cada noche prendían la fogata. Platicó un momento con el digimon de su hermano, y se cercioró que todo fluyera de lo más normal; tenía que mantener apariencias si no quería que se supiera su secreto.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leerme y dejar sus comentario... y para los que ya han leído la historia gracias por volverla a leer._

 _Y respondiendo a la pregunta de anaiza18, Cronicas: Arenas no creo poder continuarla pronto ya que se me perdió el avance que tenia, y también peri el documento donde tenia mis ideas y apuntes de lo que quería mostrar en ese fic, pero puede que si regresa a mi algo de la idea que tenia la retomare._

 _Sin más por el momento_

 _Au revoir._


	3. El Secreto

_El Secreto_

En lo alto del cielo un manto gris cubría lo que una vez de azul color se pintaba. Las nubes se aglomeraban amenazando con una gran lluvia, y los fríos vientos no ayudaban a presagiar un buen clima. El pequeño Takeru se preocupaba de que su digihuevo no estuviera lo suficiente caliente como para que en un futuro eclosionara.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que había encontrado el huevo, y su secreto seguía bien guardado. Su hermano y Gabumon no sospechaban —eso pensaba—, aunque en un principio su hermano mayor tuviera sus dudas. Pero conforme avanzaron los días sus excusas mejoraban, y con eso las apariencias se mantenían.

Los días pasados fueron cálidos y con un clima agradable para mantener al huevo en su temperatura ideal, y ninguno fue tan frio como aquel día. El pequeño temía mucho por el que su huevo perdiera calor por lo que por su mente pasaban muchas ideas para mantenerlo en bien. Sin embargo, sus ideas solo lo delatarían y su hermano se percataría lo que le estaba ocultando.

—¡Demonios! —Exclamó Yamato— Hoy no podré ir al trabajo.

El rubio se acercó a una ventana solo para encontrarse con una densa neblina y una capa gruesa de lluvia que impedía ver más allá de su nariz.

—Tendré que cubrir el techo si es que no deseamos inundarnos.

—Eso es seguro —Gabumon miraba el cielo esperanzado con ver un rayo de sol escaparse de entre la aglomeración gris—. Te acompaño para arreglar el tejado.

—Bien, vayamos.

Yamato fue en búsqueda de un marro, clavos y unos pedazos de madera, los materiales estaban desgastados pero servirían para el propósito de aquel día. Gabumon por su parte tomo dos mantas y le dio una a su compañero, debía cubrirse para no mojarse del todo.

—Voy con ustedes —ofreció Takeru.

—No, te puedes refriar.

Con eso último su hermano y digimon salieron del establo para dirigirse al techo y poder evitar que se siguiera filtrando el agua adentro. Por su parte, Takeru aprovecho el momento de soledad para ir a su cama de paja, que revolvió para dejar expuesto una tabla. Con sumo cuidado quito el trozo de madera para dejar un espacio libre, metió sus manos y saco una pequeña cuna de paja y madera.

En la cuna el huevo descansaba como un tesoro, y lo arrimó a la fogata que momentos antes su hermano había encendido en el centro del establo. Se sentó a un lado de la cunita y dejo que el calor también embargara a su cuerpo frio.

Observó feliz aquel huevo a su costado, ansiaba poder conocer al digimon que dormía dentro. En su corazón una semilla de esperanza se sembró ante la idea de que aquel digimon hiciera una conexión, como la que mencionaba su hermano, con él. El solo pensarlo le robaba una sonrisa de sus labios, soñaba con el momento en que naciera y al verse sabrían que son compañeros de vida.

Escucho ruidos en el techo, se trataban de su hermano y Gabumon, trabajaban arduo contra le lluvia para proteger su hogar. Y ese esfuerzo que su hermano así por ambos solo le hizo sentir mal por el haberle mentido. Ocultarle la existencia del digihuevo era un hecho que le molestaba, pero conocía a la perfección a su hermano y sabría su posición al respecto.

' _No puedes quedártelo, puede que sea de alguien más'_ escuchaba decirle en su cabeza. Y esas palabras estarían llenas de razón, pero no podía negar que el día en que se encontró el huevo sintió algo que le impulso a llevárselo. Claro que el pequeño antes había echado una mirada a los alrededores, no quería ser un ladrón por lo que busco al dueño. No encontró a nadie.

—Seria asombroso —susurro, a la idea de que el digimon fuera su compañero.

El día paso normal después de la gran lluvia, Yamato arregló el tejado con Gabumon, y por fortuna acabaron antes de que la lluvia se hiciera más fuerte. Cuando la noche arribó los vientos fuertes y los truenos, que sonaban como tambores, Gabumon y su compañero prepararon la cena. Una taza caliente de agua y un plato de arroz fue lo que degustaron con el sabor frio del clima, y al terminar se dispusieron a descansar, quizás el día siguiente les brindaría un mejor futuro.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo seguía con algunas motas blancas en el lienzo azulado, pero el sol se estaba encargando de nivelar el clima. Yamato aprovecho las condiciones para ir a trabajar con un carpintero que días atrás lo había contratado. Con el día anterior perdido necesitaba recuperar las ganancias si es que querían comer.

Takeru y Gabumon fueron al pueblo, el huevo estaba bien resguardado por lo que no temió por dejarlo un momento solo, y necesitaba comprar algo que le cubriera de mejor manera que la propia paja.

Las calles repletas de puesto estaban a rebosar de personas que iban y venían, lo que convertía aquel día en uno normal en el reino. En su trayecto Gabumon se puso a platicar con un Armadillomon amigo, y esto lo aprovecho Takeru para ir a un puesto cercano de telas de tercera mano. Poseía poco dinero, algo que había recibido de Hikari, y estaba dispuesto para hacerse con una sábana que ayudara a calentar su digihuevo.

Sin perder mucho tiempo consiguió comprar la sabana que doblo y se pasó por el pecho y espalda para amarrarla en un nudo. El rubio estaba preocupado por el huevo, aunque lo dejo bien resguardado no quería despegarse de él, sin embargo, Yamato insistió en que tenían que ir al pueblo para hacer unas compras y no podía evidenciarse al oponerse.

—¡Hey, tú! —el dueño de un puesto de manzanas se le aproximó—. Si no vas a comprar una manzana deja de babearlas.

—Disculpe.

Sin darse cuenta el rubio estaba frente a una cesta de manzanas tan rojas que parecían brillar. El niño tenía mucho tiempo sin probar una de esas frutas, por lo que ver que la temporada daba inicio le hizo desear una. Saco las monedas que le habían sobrado de su compra y se percató que no alcanzaba ni para la mitad de una.

Se alejó del puesto sobando su estómago con mucho pesar, y fue en ese momento que sintió el suelo temblar ligeramente. El motivo de aquel evento era por la llegada de una carroza grande y lujosa tirada por siete caballos, y escoltada por cuatro jinetes.

Los jinetes los reconoció como soldados del rey, por lo que supuso que dentro de la carroza venia parte de la realeza.

La carroza se detuvo a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba, observó como un soldado abría la puerta y del carruaje emergieron un par de personas. Takeru enseguida los reconoció. Hikari y su hermano miraban de un lado a otro por la calle en que habían arribado, ambos eran seguidos por una mujer bajita y regordeta vestida de blanco y gris. Poco después un par de digimon también se hizo presentes; Gatomon y Agumon se arrimaron a sus compañeros.

El pequeño rubio deseo ir a saludarlos, en especial a Hikari quien ese día lucia como un ángel bajado del cielo. Sin embargo, no era posible acercarse a los hijos de los reyes quienes estaban escoltados por los soldados. Aquellos hombres de armadura se imponían limitando a las personas de alrededor a solo mirar, y nada de intentar otra cosa.

—Mira, son Tai, _Kari, Agumon y Gatomon —Gabumon se colocó a un lado de Takeru—. Es una lástima no poder saludar.

—Cierto.

Takeru lucia triste por no poder acercarse a su amiga, pero en un instante sus miradas se encontraron entre las decenas del lugar. La castaña al reconocerlo le sonrió y con un ligero movimiento de su mano lo saludo. El rubio entusiasmado devolvió el gesto de igual manera, no quería que nadie se percatara que se conocía, si se llegaba alguien a enterar podría crearse un chisme que llegaría a oídos de su padre, y eso la podría meter en problemas.

—Es bueno verla de nuevo.

Gabumon lo miro con esos ojos de ternura, y le tomo del hombro.

—Venga, vayamos a sentarnos un rato en la fuente.

Los dos se dirigieron a la fuente donde se dispusieron a descansar sus pies por unos minutos. En aquel rato Takeru no dejaba de observa a su amiga, se encontraban visitando los puestos de la calle, y no hacían a ni uno menos que otro. Eso le gustaba de los reyes y sus hijos, sabían apreciar a cada uno bajo su mandato.

En un momento inesperado, Gatomon se separó del grupo de soldados que cuidaban a los príncipes. Con una agilidad que no surtió efecto en el rubio, se escabullo entre las personas y se dirigió hacia él, lo que le detuvo por un segundo el corazón.

—T.K

—Gatomon.

—Kari y su hermano les manda esto —la gata extendió su pata con su típico guante amarillo, y le entrego unas monedas de oro al pequeño—. Les mandan muchos saludos, y esperan que se encuentren con bienestar.

—Muchas gracias.

Takeru observó las monedas en su mano, le era incomodo obtener el dinero de ese modo, no era justo que le ayudaran sin el no prestar su propio servicio. Gatomon al percatarse lo que pensaba el rubio se alejó un poco, logrando que el rubio tuviera que aceptar las monedas.

—Diles que estoy en deuda con ellos, y que igualmente les mandamos saludos.

—Por supuesto —la gatita miro a Gabumon y agrego—: Agumon espera pronto poder jugar contigo.

—Lo espero con ansias.

Gatomon se retiró de la fuente de la misma manera en que llego; sigilosa. Los soldados en ningún momento se percataron de la ausencia de Gatomon, quien se volvió a colocar a un lado de Hikari.

A los pocos minutos los principies volvieron a la carroza que los llevaría a su hogar. Takeru y Gabumon de igual manera, al ver el atardecer, decidieron que era momento de volver a casa. Pero antes caminaron a donde trabajaba Yamato, quien ya estaba recibiendo su paga del día, y así ir los tres a su hogar.

—¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien, vimos a Hikari y Taichi.

—No pudieron saludarlos.

—No.

—Es lo malo de ser de diferentes clases.

Takeru asintió.

—Venga, no te desanimes.

—Nos mandaron esto.

Yamato recibió de su hermano varias monedas de oro, su rostro se endureció un poco al ver que de nueva cuenta su amigo los había ayudado. No era un mal agradecido, pero refería obtener las monedas con el sudor de su frente.

—Nunca cambiara ese Tai.

—Nos aprecian —argumento Gabumon.

—Cierto —lanzó un par de monedas al aire, y las atrapo con su otra mano— agradezcamos que con esto podremos comer varios días.

—Podrás descansar unos días, hermano.

—No me desagrada la idea.

Los tres emprendieron el camino a las afueras del pueblo para seguir el sendero de piedra que daba al establo. En su camino cada quien iba en sus pensamientos, para los de Takeru rondaban entre el huevo y su mejor amiga. Deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con ella, y quería sentir seguro que el digimon que naciera del huevo era su compañero.

Una vez llegados al establo cada uno tomo un rumbo distinto por el terreno, Yamato y Gabumon fueron por las reservas de leña, y Takeru se dirigió a su cama. Creyendo que tardarían su hermano y Gabumon, sacó de su escondite el huevo y lo envolvió en la sabana que había encontrado. El cascaron parecía en buen estado, y eso le alegraba pues lo había dejado bastante tiempo solo.

Observo un sus manos el huevo envuelto en la sabana y sonrió, estaba dispuesto a devolverlo a su lugar cuando sintió una presencia en su espalda que le erizo la piel.

—¿Qué escondes, enano?

—Nada, hermano —con cuidado devolvió el huevo en su lugar.

—Ya no puedes ocultarlo más, desde aquí puedo ver algo.

Yamato pasó su mirada sobre el hombro de su hermano, y diviso algo pequeño sobre una tabla. Se trataba de un pedazo de piedra rojiza.

—¿Una piedra?

—Te dije que no era nada.

Takeru había conseguido colocar su tabla sobre el escondite del huevo, y pensando en que podría ser descubierto cerca había colocado una piedra de fuego (como era conocida) para aparentar. Si tenía que ser descubierto con algo que fuese con esa roca, que servía para hacer lumbre, que con el digihuevo.

—Bien, esa roca nos servirá esta noche.

—¿Sucede algo? —Gabumon entro al establo con varios leños.

—Nada —contesto Yamato—- Venga, encendamos la fogata.

El rubio tomo la piedra de fuego y la llevo a donde Gabumon colocaba la leña en triángulo, con la mirada le indicó a su digimon que le siguiere la corriente. El monstruo azulado estuvo por decir que ya se había adelantado en encender el fuego, pero captando la mirada de su compañero salió por la puerta seguido del rubio.

Takeru se aseguró de que su hermano y digimon salieran de la habitación dejándolo solo. Una vez que se cercioro que estaba solo, y escuchando ruido al otro lado de la pared de madera fue hacia donde tenía la cuna oculta. Revolvió la paja que usaba para darle calor, y acomodo en mejor posición el huevo que se había movido un poco a la derecha.

El pequeño estaba ansioso porque naciera el digimon dentro del huevo, lo tomó por un momento en entre sus manos y pudo jurar que este se movía. Extasiado por la sensación decidió dejarlo en su lugar para no ocasionar algún mal.

—Casi nos descubren, amiguito.

—No estaría tan seguro.

La voz de Yamato sonando a su espalda le produjo un escalofrió por su columna. Se giró en su eje para encontrarse con el rostro victorioso de su hermano, quien a paso lento se le acercaba para ver mejor la cuna que tenía en frente.

—¿Qué traes ahí hermanito?

—Nada.

Trato de esconder la cuna tras él, pero era inútil para ese instante ya su hermano lo había visto desde la entrada.

—No sirve seguir mintiendo.

No tenía nada más que hacer por lo que el pequeño derrotado se apartó de su puesto para dejar ver la cuna. Yamato se aproximó para ver lo que esta contenía dentro, y lo que sus ojos vieron le hizo asombrarse.

—Eso es un… ¿Digihuevo?

—Si.

—¿Dónde lo has sacado?

Decidido a ya no mentir más a su hermano empezó a explicar lo sucedido un par de semanas atrás. Su hermano escuchaba con atención cada palabra de su hermano menor, y como en su voz se notaba un miedo inocente. Estaba claro con su explicación que lo había encontrado y que no había nadie alrededor esa noche que pudiera reclamar el huevo, y se hacía evidente que Takeru apreciaba el digihuevo.

Una vez que el pequeño niño termino de narrar los acontecimientos se creó un silencio entre los hermanos. Yamato analizaba la situación mientras Takeru esperaba con ansias saber que rondaba por la cabeza de su hermano.

—No estoy seguro.

Yamato permaneció en su lugar observando con detenimiento aquel digihuevo de franjas amarillas. Había algo peculiar en ese huevo, nunca había visto uno similar por lo que no podía suponer que digimon residía dentro.

Por su cabeza paso la posibilidad de que fuese falso, por lo que se puso en cuclillas y toco la superficie del cascaron. Era real. Alzó una ceja, quizás algún viajero de tierras lejanas perdió ese digihuevo y por tal no reconocía la forma.

—Deberíamos buscar al dueño de este digihuevo —soltó, Takeru cerro sus ojos de decepción—. Puede que sea de un viajero, ya que no viste a nadie cerca se le pudo haber caído. La otra opción sería que tuviera una familia de digimon, y estos de igual manera lo perdieran… hay muchas posibilidades.

—No lo creo, hermano, si fuese el caso de su familia ya lo estuvieran buscando en el pueblo —Takeru miraba al huevo con desesperación de quien va a perder algo valioso—. Ya nos hubiéramos enterado de que lo están buscando.

—Tienes un punto —concedía Yamato—. Pero el viajero…

—Es el mismo caso.

Yamato percibió en la mirada de su hermano menor un brillo especial, pudo ver más allá de ellos y comprender que sentía que ese digihuevo tenía a su digimon acompañante. En sus ojos podía ver una flama incendiar su alma, podía percibir la esperanza aflorar en su corazón.

—Enano…

No pudo proseguir en lo que deseaba decir, un ruino proveniente de la cuna hizo que ambos hermanos voltearan a donde se encontraba el objeto. Sorprendidos, vieron como el cascaron del huevo crujía tras unos golpeteos.

El cascaron se fue desquebrajando tras los crujidos y los golpeteos. La cuna se mecía de un lado a otro por el movimiento del huevo, o de quien estuviera dentro. Takeru y Yamato permanecieron expectantes al nacimiento del digimon, y tras un fuerte golpe el cascaron termino por ceder quebrándose por completo.

Gabumon al no saber de los rubios entró en la habitación justo en el momento en que el cascaron daba paso a un nuevo miembro en la familia.

* * *

 _Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que están leyendo mi historia, y sobre todo a los que ya la habían leído pero le están dando lectura de nuevo. Para los que ya la leyeron, y tengan duda de si hay cambios a la original les diré que el si los hay. Serán mínimos, para no tergiversar la historia, y entre esos cambios esta la narración y descripción de ciertas cosas. Agregare por ahí un par de cosas que no tiene la original, y el final puede que sea ligeramente diferente._

 _Espero que sigan leyendo la historia y la apoyen, tanto los nuevos como los que ya la leyeron (siempre es bueno recordar jaja). Sin más por decir nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._

 _Au Revoir._


	4. Patamon

_Patamon_

Takeru se encontraba observando la escultura de los ángeles sobre la cascada de su lugar favorito en toda Odaiba. El paisaje era hermoso, una pincelada sublime de belleza que solo un artista en la existencia puede crear. El rubio estaba feliz, su corazón latía con gozo, y la razón, un digimon pequeño había salido del cascaron hace dos semanas atrás.

En su memoria fresca imágenes de aquel día pasaron como recuadros pintados sobre un lienzo. Esporádicos se dispuso acomodarlos en su lugar para crear una escena que jampas olvidaría en su vida.

 _Varios días atrás Takeru cuidaba del digihuevo como cada noche, le daba su vuelta regresando del pueblo, pero no espero que sucediera tan pronto lo añorado. El cascaron se desquebrajo, lo que lo asusto en un principio, pero conforme el cascaron se quebraba algo emergía den interior._

 _Un pequeño digimon azulado, muy chistoso, se dejó ver ante los ojos de los presentes en aquel momento. En el momento que los pequeño ojos negros de la criatura impactaron en el azul del rubio hubo una conexión, esa que Yamato mencionaba cuando le preguntaba sobre el tema._

— _Poyomon —repetía una y otra vez el pequeño digimon, al momento que saltaba del cascaron a las manos de Takeru—. ¡Poyomon!_

— _¡Vaya! —Exclamó Yamato, observando a la bola azulada—. Nunca había visto uno igual._

— _Es mi compañero —expresó el rubio, sin prestar atención a los que le rodeaban—. Hermano, puedo sentirlo, este es mi compañero digimon._

 _El pequeño rubio miro a su hermano mayor con un júbilo que en mucho tiempo no se le había visto, a lo que Yamato alegro._

— _Lo puedo sentir, esa conexión._

— _¿Estas seguro?_

— _Si, no hay duda._

— _¿Qué es lo que siente?_

 _Yamato se quería asegurar de que su hermano estuviera diciendo la verdad. Y no porque fuera un mentiroso, simplemente no quería que algo saliera mal y lo lastimara._

— _Es extraño, en mi pecho hay como un remolino —empezó a describir el pequeño—. Mis manos tiemblan, pero las puedo controlar… no sé bien, hermano, no encuentro palabra que lo pueda explicar._

— _Creo que dada las circunstancias, no hay más que hacer —se encogió de hombros, y miro a su hermano con detenimiento—. Hay que alimentarlo, siempre nacen con mucha hambre._

 _Esa noche la cena no se tuvo que dividir en tres como de costumbre, no, esa noche eran cuatro. Un nuevo miembro en la familia había llegado, y para sorpresa de Takeru fue muy bien recibido; pensó que talvez no fue necesario mentirle tanto tiempo a su hermano._

Después de aquella noche, no hubo un solo momento en que el pequeño y su digimon se separarán. Y para sorpresa de todos, a la semana el Poyomon había digievolucionado en un Tokomon; una pequeña ratita blanca con alargadas orejas y cuatro patas, y en su boca habían varios dientes afilados como chuchillos.

La pronta evolución del digimon impacto en Yamato y Gabumon, quienes aseguraron que la primera evolución llevaba meses. El mayor de los rubios no lo expreso, pero estaba seguro que el digimon de su hermano era algo especial: lo podía sentir.

Para aquella mañana en la fuente ambos jugaban felices mientras esperaban. Takeru estaba contento de que con la evolución de si compañero este ya pudiera hablar, y esto solo hizo que se llevarán aún mejor.

Corrían de un lado para otro, era el juego del gato y el ratón, se divertían cuando el rubio escucho pisadas aproximarse. Se detuvieron y esperaron a quien se estuviera acercado, y pronto la felicidad del rubio se incrementó.

—¡Kari!

—Hola, T.K —la pequeña castaña le devolvió el saludo con su sonrisa más hermosa.

—Gatomon.

—Buen día, T.K —el digimon siempre mantenía esa postura correcta.

—¿Tienes mucho esperando? —quiso saber Hikari.

—No —mintió el rubio—, acabamos de llegar.

—¿Acabamos?

Takeru sonrio alegre por la noticia que tenia que dar, e incito a su digimon que saliera detrás de ´le donde se escondía. El pequeño digimon se puso ante la mirada de Hikari y Gatomon, la primera solto un _'Oh, que lindura',_ y se aproximó acariciarlo. Gatomon por su parte le miraba con recelo, como si esa pequeña bola blanca pudiera ser un gran peligro para su compañera.

—¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

—Tokomon, es un placer.

—El placer es mio —la pequeña se giró a su digimon, y le invito acercarse—. Ella es Gatomon, espero que se puedan llevar bien.

—Es… espero llevarme bien con… contigo —la cercanía del gato, con su mirada fría, le intimido al pequeño digimon.

—Es muy tierno.

Hikari tomo en brazos al compañero de Takeru y lo abrazo como si fuese un pequeño bebe. Tokomon se ruborizo por los cariños de Hikari, y es que no había tenido contacto con alguna persona que no fuera su compañero, Yamato o Gabumon.

—No sabía que tenías un digimon, T.K

La castaña lo miro con recelo.

—Es porque apenas hace un par de semanas llego a mi vida.

Hikari alzó una ceja, y Takeru supo que tenía que ponerla al día. Le explico la situación que había vivido, como encontró el digihuevo y que se lo oculto varios días a su hermano por temor a perderlo. Dio detalles de cómo lo cuido esos días, y el momento en que su hermano lo descubrió.

Narro con placer el momento en que el cascaron se rompió dando paso al pequeño digimon azulado. En todo momento Hikari le puso atención, con el compañero de su amigo en brazos, le parecía todo fascinante; le alegraba el corazón que su mejor amigo tuviera un compañero digimon, el que tanto añoraba.

Después de la explicación, y que Gatomon estuvera mas cómoda con el nuevo integrante, se pusieron a jugar. Los cuatro pronto hicieron buen equipo para la diversión, Tokomon empezó a ganarse el cariño de Gatomon quien lo perseguía por el jardín de rosas.

Takeru y Hikari los miraba a la distancia, cansados buscaron echarse sobre el césped. No podían explicar la razón, pero en ese lugar sentían el clima siempre agradable y el aire más puro. Un aura de alegría los envolvía, y pocas veces se veía perturbada. Era como un pedazo del cielo en la tierra, un lugar donde podías vivir en paz.

—Te extrañe todas estas semanas —hablo el rubio, rompiendo el silencio.

—Yo también te extrañe.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

—Creo que aquel día en el mercado.

—Cierto, pero no pudimos saludarnos.

—Lo importantes es que hoy nos hemos podido ver —Hikari tomó la mano de Takeru, compartiendo ese calor de su piel—. Disfrutemos el momento.

Por el cuerpo de Takeru se propago un hormigo por aquel contacto, y con las palabras de su amiga entendió que no era momento para perderse en tristezas del pasado. En ese momento el estómago de Hikari gruño para anunciar que por tanto juego le había dado hambre, el rubio se levantó y fue al naranjo que tenían cerca y tomo dos que colgaban de la rama más cercana.

Cuando volvió con su amiga le ofreció una de las que traía, y ambos se pusieron a pelar la piel para quedarse con los gajos jugosos. Ese era otro punto a favor de aquel lugar, las frutas siempre estaban en su mejor punto, y era un placer degustarlas.

Mientras comían la naranja vieron como Tokomon se lanzaba al agua del lago seguido por Gatomon, que en mucho tiempo no sonreía como en ese instante.

—Es bueno ver que se están llevando bien.

—Sería triste si no lo hicieran.

—Si.

Takeru miro a su amiga llevarse a su boca un gajo de naranja, se miraba muy contenta y cómoda en ese momento.

—Me da gusto que hoy no te fueras tan rápido.

—Igual yo —Hikari agarró otro gajo de su naranja, y lo llevo a su boca. El ácido al jugar con su paladar provoco que pusiera caras graciosas, lo que hizo reír al rubio—. No es gracioso.

—Si lo es —dijo, entre risas. Se llevó a la boca un gajo igual y al probarlo sintió el ácido jugar en su boca, a lo que de igual manera hizo caras haciendo reír a su amiga—. Ves, si es gracioso.

—Tienes razón.

—Me encanta como las frutas de aquí son jugosas —degusto un nuevo gajo de naranja, y lo trago—. Desearía que este día no termine.

—¿Por qué?

—No sabemos cuándo nos podamos ver de nuevo.

—¿Y si te digo que mañana?

—¿Cómo?

—Mi padre ira al puerto de la ciudad de _Mizu._ —Reveló la pequeña sin mirar a su amigo.

—¿Podrás darte una escapada?

—No, sería imposible —la castaña volteó a su amigo—. Toda la familia acompañara a mi padre.

—¿Entonces?

En la mirada de la castaña hubo un brillo especial, lo que fuese a decir lo tenía guardado para ese momento. Takeru deseaba saber con ansia como se podrían ver el día siguiente si ella y su familia irían al puerto. No entendía nada.

—¿Kari?

—Una embarcación va a llegar en un par de días —hablo la pequeña—, y mi padre necesitara ayuda para traerla a la ciudad.

—¿Y luego? —incitó a que continuará.

—Mi hermano le dijo a mi padre que tu hermano era un buen trabajador del castillo —el rubio iba viendo el rumbo de la revelación—. Lo propuso para que fuese con nosotros al puerto, y mi padre acepto.

—Pero y yo…

—Le explico la situación de ustedes, dejará que te traiga y a Gabumon —la mirada de la castaña paso por el digimon de Takeru y agrego—: y por supuesto que Tokomon también podrá ir.

—Es una gran noticia —el rubio sentía en su pecho una emoción emerger—. Tai si que aprecia mucho a mi hermano.

—Lo quiere a ambos de igual manera.

—Gracias.

El pequeño no supo que hacer en ese momento, simplemente expreso con una sencilla palabra su agradecimiento.

—Entonces no veremos mañana.

Al terminar sus naranjas los dos pequeños se dispusiero ir a jugar con sus digimon que nadaban en el agua del lago. El día estaba como para estar todo el tiempo dentro del agua, y chapotear, y así lo hicieron hasta la hora en que Hikari y Gatomon tuvieron que regresar al castillo.

.

.

El siguiente día llego más pronto de lo esperado para Yamato y Takeru, quien seguía aun adormilado hasta que Gabumon le dio de beber agua fría. Las primeras luces de día se iban dando, y se tenían que alistar para partir al costillo donde se verían con los reyes y sus sirvientes para partir a la ciudad-puerto.

Yamato tuvo que apresurar a Takeru para que se terminara de alistar, el pequeño aun tenia sueño por no poder dormir temprano. Su emoción por el viaje era tal que gran parte de la noche estuvo en vela.

Una vez que estuvieron los cuatro listos partieron camino al castillo, Yamato observo de reojo el establo. Ese lugar era su hogar, y hacia mucho que no lo dejaba atrás para viajar, esperaba que cuando volviera aun estuviera en su lugar.

Siendo tan temprano las calles del poblado estaba casi vacías, el comercio apenas y se estaba abriendo. Takeru paso su mirada por los puesto que iban levantando sobre la calle, observo con detenimiento como la vida nunca se detenía.

Un poco de tiempo les tomó llegar al castillo, donde los recibieron unos soldados que conocían a Yamato. El pequeño rubio solo había entrado en ese lugar un par de ocasiones, por lo que nadie pareció reconocerlo.

En la parte posterior del castillo varios carruajes eran alistados para el viaje. El que estaba en medio de toda la fila era el de los reyes, su tamaño y las decoraciones lo delataban. Y a su alrededor un par de jinetes y sus corceles servirían de guaridas para los reyes.

Takeru apenas y pudo ver un segundo a Hikari, que lo miro desde la ventana del carruaje principal. Los reyes ya estaba listos para partir, solo era cuestión de acomodar a los ayudantes que irían en los otros carruajes. Una mujer regordeta se les aproximo a él y su hermano para indicarles en cual irían, solo un par de carruajes atrás del que iba la princesa.

Gabumon y Tokomon tenían que ir en otro carruaje alargado donde varios digimon acompañantes iban. E igual que los humanos sirvientes estos iban para ayudar con la carga por la que iban al puerto, y que, por lo que se podía observar, sería una carga especial.

Una vez todos aborde en los vehículos emprendieron el viaje, junto con la excitación del pequeño por conocer un lugar nuevo. En sus ocho años de vida nunca había dejado Odaiba, y conocer el mar era uno de sus mayores sueños.

—¿Alguna vez has visto el mar, hermano?

Yamato sopeso la pregunta un momento, y después negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estas emocionado?

—¿La verdad? —Takeru asintió—. Sí, mucho.

Saber que su hermano estaba emocionado tanto como él lo hizo sentirse mejor, no ser el único en no conocer el mar lo relajaba.

.

.

El camino era largo e incómodo, pero la emoción por viajar no se perdió en ni un momento. En el carruaje que iban los hermanos habían otros tres hombres, estos platicaban sobre la ciudad a la que iban. El pequeño no perdió detalle de lo que comentaban, escucho que la comida era buena y fresca, que la gente era fuerte y que debían serlo por estar cerca del mar.

Ansioso por arribar a la ciudad-puerto el pequeño rubio sacó su cabeza por la ventanilla de la carroza, esperaba poder ver el azul del mar; como le había contado que era su hermano. Lo único que consiguió ver fueron dos carrozas que iban delante de ellos, uno de una elegancia digna de los mismos reyes.

—Te dije que no saques la cabeza —le regaño su hermano.

—Quiero ver si ya hemos llegado.

—Tambien yo —Tokomon salió de entre la ropa del rubio—. Quiero conocer el mar.

—No hagas escándalo —Yamato suspiro, el digimon de su hermano se había pasado con ellos en uno de los momentos en que se detuvieron a descansar—. Pronto llegaremos, no coman ansias.

—Entendido.

Takeru regreso su lugar aun con la cabeza de Tokomon sobresaliendo de su camisa beige. Estaba contento por estar rodeado de sus seres queridos, y que todos fuesen a un lugar desconocido para ellos.

El camino pasó de ser quebrajoso a uno firme, Yamato dio un vistazo por la ventanilla para percatarse que el camino que transitaba estaba en buenas condiciones. Eso era una señal de que ya estaban cerca de una ciudad o poblado.

—Hemos llegado.

Un soldado anuncio cuando pasaba por un costado de la carroza de los pequeños rubios.

—La ciudad de Mizu —susurro uno de los acompañantes, en la carroza.

Yamato llamo a su hermano para que se pusiera a su lado y viera por la ventanilla el paisaje que se abría a sus ojos. En el momento que se asomó iban bajando por una colina por lo que consiguió ver toda la ciudad de extremo a extremo, y al fondo como una pintura el mar se extendía hasta donde la mirada alcanzaba.

El puerto de Mizu, como era conocido, era el más importante del reino. El comercio marítimo estaba en su auge y era el camino directo hacia islas vecinas del reino; y sobre todo era el camino hacia el gran continente. Todas bajo el mismo gobierno de los Yagami.

Una vez bajaron la colina se adentraron por las calles de la ciudad, y su aspecto era completamente distinto. Para Takeru, la gente tenía un porte distinto y hasta la piel era un tanto más oscura. Lo que noto similar a la capital era esa alegría que se vivía al dia, estando en un reino tan prospero la gente podía vivir sin preocupaciones.

La caravana mantuvo su ritmo hasta llegar a la orilla del mar donde los esperaba un comité de bienvenida. Los rubio no entendían el procedimiento de lo que sucedió después de bajar la carroza, pero el rey se encontró con un hombre bien vestido que lo condujo hacia un muelle.

—Bien, es tiempo de trabajar —anunció un hombre alto y bien parecido. Él era el que dirigiría a los hombres del rey para traer el cargamento.

Los hombres y digimon del rey se dirigieron hacia el navío anclado en el muelle donde el rey seguía hablando con aquel hombre formal. Takeru supo después que se trataba de un conde a cargo de la ciudad, y que el rey necesitaba de ese tipo de personas para mantener el control de su reino.

En el trabajo, Yamato podía cargar las cajas que desembarcaban y las podía llevar con un poco de esfuerzo hacia las carrozas. Takeru era distinto, no podía con aquellas cajas que pesaban más que él por lo que Gabumon le tenía que ayudar.

En el barco había muchas cajas por lo que se preguntó si todo eso se lo llevarían, y si cabrían en las carrozas. Observo como los hombres que los habían acompañado en su carroza también tenían compañeros digimon, y uno de ellos iba con un Gekomon; a los ojos de Takeru era muy gracioso. Cuando contó las carrozas y las cajas se dieron cuenta que quizás los iban a dejar en la ciudad, no habría espacio para todos.

Su miedo por ser dejado en un lugar apartado de su hogar se disipo cuando volvió a subir al navío por una nueva caja. Escucho como el rey comentaba que la otra mitad de la mercancía se la tendría que llevar a una isla, el nombre no lo consiguió escuchar por lo que supuso que se trataba de una de las tres islas que conformaban el reino.

Siguió su camino hacia la bodega, Gabumon no estaba con él porque estaba ayudando a cargar unas bolsas a una carroza. En lo que lo esperaba para tomar una nueva caja, se dispuso a merodear la bodega, y dio con una mesa cerca de una ventanilla por donde la luz se colaba. Sobre la superficie limada de la mesa se extendía un mapa de navegación.

Interesado en conocer que había más allá del mar, y que los podría rodear, se acercó al mapa y coloco sus manos a los costados del pergamino.

Había mucho que observar, pero se concentró en ubicar la isla donde se encontraba. Y no tardo mucho ya que sobre un dibujo irregular se podía leer islas Yagami, y en el centro un punto con las letras que formaban _Odaiba._ Alrededor de la isla se encontraban un gran número de islas, pero la de mayor tamaño era en la que vivían; y se enteró que aparte de la capital y la ciudad donde se encontraba había otras cinco ciudades más. Dos al norte, una al Oeste, una al sur y el Este se encontraba Mizu.

De las otras islas solo se concentró en ver cuantas pertenecían al reino, y solo se trataban de otras tres. Las otras no parecían ser de nadie, pero hubo una que le llamó la atención. Apartada con un relieve en el centro solo consiguió leer _Isla File_. No tuvo tiempo para analizarla, un ruido proveniente de las escaleras lo hizo volver a zona de las cajas.

Gabumon había regresado y se disponía a tomar la última para llevarla a donde las demás. El trabajo era duro, y el rubio deseaba descansar unos minutos, pero al salir de la bodega (ubicada en la parte inferior de barco), observo a como Tai se levantaba rápido del asiento de la terraza de la cabaña donde la familia real reposaba.

La mirada del príncipe se posaba sobre el horizonte, y pronto la de su hermana se le unió. Sus rostros denotaban preocupación y temor, intrigado se giró para ver que miraban y lo que sus ojos presenciaron jamás lo habría visto en su vida.

Columnas de humo negro se elevaban al cielo azul, como queriendo alcanzarlo y hacerlos perder su color. El humo provenía de una isla cercana que se podía ver a simple vista por su cercanía, incluso podía verse las llamas que consumían algo en la orilla del mar.

Y aquellas formar irregular negras iban en aumento con cada explosión que se escuchaba en la distancia. Los hombres del rey pronto fueron hacia la orilla, y otros tantos a protegerlos.

—¡Atacan _Horitsu_! —anunció un soldado—. Todos alerta.

—¡Reguarden a la familia real!

Los solados se comenzaron a movilizar, incluso los hombres del puerto se les unieron. Yamato pronto se acercó con Tokomon en brazos a su hermano y Gabumon.

—Enano, al suelo.

Takeru no pregunto y se echó enseguida al suelo, lo siguiente que supo fue que un Flymon paso sobrevolando por su cabeza, y este era seguido por otros cuatro. Su hermano se puso a su lado y Gabumon al otro, Tokomon se echó s su lado en posición de ataque.

Los Flymon peleaban contra los digimon de los soldados, pudo observar un Bearmon con armadura siendo arremetido por dos rivales.

—¿Qué sucede hermano?

—Están atacando al reino.

—¿Quién?

No recibió respuesta de su hermano, que estaba alerta de lo que sucedía a su rededor, pero la falta de respuesta se debió a que ni el mayor conocía quien atacaba un reino pacifico.

La batalla iban en aumento, más digimon salvajes arribaban al puerto para luchar contras los soldados del rey. Yamato tomo de los hombros a su hermano y lo condujo por entre la lucha hasta unas rocas gigantes. En un pequeño espacio donde solo cabían el menor y su digimon les dejo que se metieran para resguardarse.

Takeru reconoció las intenciones de su hermano, y le tomo del brazo para dar entender que no se preocupara por él, Tokomon le aseguró a Yamato que cuidaría de él; su hermano mayor con una media sonrisa asintió agradecido y le pidió a Gabumon que lo acompañara. Su hermano mayor siempre era valiente, y no podía dejar de ir en ayuda de los suyos en una situación como esa. Sin embargo, Takeru rezaba por el que su hermano no le sucediera nada malo.

Desde donde se escondían Takeru podía ver toda la batalla, y su corazón se detuvo cuando un grupo de tres Flymon se posaba sobre el tejado de la cabaña de los reyes. Sus ojos se quedarón sin parpadear esperando ver lo que temía. Los digimon irrumpieron en la cabaña con una brusquedad que no había visto en su vida.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando de la puerta salieron corriendo Taichi y Hikari, el mayor cuidando a su hermana, y seguidos detrás un par de soldados que hacían frente e un Flymon. Pero los soldados no fueron rivales, y pronto el hostil monstruo salió disparado sobre los príncipes.

—¡Kari!

Takeru salio de su escondite seguido de Tokomon que no pensaba dejarlo solo en ni un momento, Taichi y Hikari se habían detenido cuando la pequeña tropezó. Corrieron cuanto sus piernas les dieron, apretó el paso cuando estaba por alcanzarlos y consiguió ponerse entre el digimon y su amiga y hermano.

—¡Dejala!

—Quítate, mocoso, si es que no deseas morir.

—No permitiré que les hagas daño —dijo, entre lágrimas.

El Flymon no se anduvo con amenazas falsas y se dispuso atacar a Takeru, Taichi se iba a poner en el camino, pero fue Tokomon que estaba a su lado quien salio en defensa del rubio. El pequeño compañero de Takeru empezó a brillas como una esfera de luz pura, y todos a su alrededor observaron con admiración.

—Tokomon digievoluciona a Patamon.

La pequeña bola blanca que era el digimon de Takeru se convirtió en una especie de hámster amarillo y grande, rechoncho y pequeño con orejas similares a las de un murciélago que le ayudaban a volar.

Cegado por la luz Flymon quedó a merced del ataque de Patamon, quejar a su oponente de aire que apenas y hacían quejar a su oponente; no lo lastimaba pero dio tiempo de que llegara ayuda. Gatomon y Agumon se hicieron presentes, se veían cansados y lastimados, pero lograron arremeter al Flymon sacándolo de combate.

La victoria estaba más lejos que cerca, un Ogremon cayó del cielo traído por uno de los Flymon. El monstruo verde con una gran boca abierta asusto a los pequeños, y sus digimon se pusieron en forma de ataque.

—Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí —Ogremon daba miedo al hablar, sus largos colmillos subían y bajaban amenazante. Pero lo que más les asusto era la manera en que miraba fijamente a Hikari y Gatomon, y luego a Takeru y Patamon—. Curiosa combinación de humano y digimon tenemos con estos pequeños.

—¡Aléjate de ellos!

Yamato y Gabumon corrian en su dirección acompañado de un escuadrón de soldados. Ogremon no parecía temer verse en una situación de uno contra varios, incluso corrió hacia ellos y les hizo frente.

El digimon verde era fuerte y ágil en sus movimientos, pronto los soldados iban cayendo uno a uno quedando solo Gabumon con Yamato. El digimon del rubio lanzó una flama azul que su rival consiguió esquivar sin esfuerzo, y este le lanzó un ataque con su garrote. Gabumon salio disparado varios metros de distancia inconciente. Yamato quedando solo el para defender a su hermano sujeto con fuerza la espada que tenía en sus manos, estaba el contra el digimon, pero Taichi se puso a su lado con una daga en mano. Se miraron de reojo y entendieron que ambos estaban allí para proteger a sus hermanos. Pronto Gatomon, Agumon y Patamon se les unieron para crear una mayor fuerza.

Ogremon al ver a dos niños, y unos digimon pequeños, dispuestos a pelear contra él hizo que soltara una carcajada, le parecía gracioso como ni un hombre adulto podía contra él y esos dos estaban allí retándolo.

—Búrlate, pero no dejaremos que les hagas daños a nuestros hermanos.

—Pequeños estúpidos.

El digimon malvado alzó en alto su garrote para aplastar al que estuviera más cerca, pero una flecha se incrustó en su muñeca provocando que soltara un grito de dolor. Un grupo de soldados, con sus digimon, corrían en ayuda de los príncipes.

—Suerte que tienen —con su mano buena se quitó de golpe la flecha—. Creo que debo retirarme, por el momento.

Un Flymon que sobrevolaba la zona descendió y tomo de los hombros a Ogremon que miraba con recelo a los pequeños. Pero su atención volvió hacia los más pequeños a unos metros de los mayores. Algo en ellos le llamaba la atención, y no paso por desapercibido de Yamato.

Los soldados sin perder tiempo resguardaron a los príncipes para llevarlos lejos ambos de esa zona de conflicto. Hikari se quejó porque no quería dejar a Takeru, él los había protegido. Taichi por su lado se quejaba igual por no querer dejar desprotegido a su amigo Yamato, pero las órdenes eran claras y los rubios no eran prioridad.

—¿Enano, estas bien? —el pequeño asintió, aun con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Cómo te atreves arriesgarte de esa manera?

—Atacaban a Kari y Tai, tenía que ayudarlos.

La voz temblorosa de su hermano menor provocó que decidiera dejar el regaño a un lado, y lo rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo fuerte cargado de la única emoción que en su pecho tenia existencia: alivio. Su corazón latía con una velocidad increíble, la idea de haberlo perdido le aterraba a un grado que no sabría como hubiera reaccionado de ver alguna situación trágica.

Con el reciente ataque el trabajo de desembarco quedo cancelado, las fuerzas militares se duplicaron y la playa quedo cerrada para los civiles.

El rey ordeno que tropas fueran a la isla que primero fue atacada, la gente de esa zona necesitaría ayuda. No se necesitaba ir para saber que la destrucción fue mayor que en la playa de Mizu. En tanto, los demás regresarían en ese momento a la capital. Yamato y Takeru no sabían que pensar, ambos deseaban ayudar a las personas heridas, pero sabían que ayudarían más no estorbando a las fuerzas del rey.

En el camino de regreso todos iban cansados, asustados y deseoso por estar con sus familias. Yamato miraba a su hermano dormir, estaba feliz de que le sucediera nada malo, pero algo le inquietaba. Por su cabeza muchas dudas emergían, pero la mayor interrogante era quienes habían atacado el reino, y porque Ogremon estaba interesado en su hermano y la de Taichi.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _No saben que gusto me da que estén leyendo mi historia, eso me motiva a continuar actualizando. Sobre la pregunta que me hicieron_ licky0190 y anaiza18, debo decir que estoy reescribiendo esta historia porque fue la primera que escribí sobre digimon, y la que más aprecio le tengo. No obstante, como lleguemos al final de la historia y vea que sus ánimos siguen por ver las trilogía reescrita entonces pondré manos a la obra.

 _Y ya para finalizar, les quiero desear una muy Feliz Navidad, y que la pasen muy bien rodeada de todos sus seres amados._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo_

 _Au Revoir._


	5. Rapto

_Rapto_

Con la mirada perdida en los montes del occidente, Takeru observaba como el sol se ocultaba tras los verdes prados; decorados con ovejas y pastores. A lado del pequeño se encontraba sentado su amigo Patamon, que lo miraba fijamente preocupado por el silencio del rubio en todo el camino hacia su casa.

El digimon comprendía que una situación como la que habían vivido podría causar un impacto fuerte en un niño de la edad de su amigo. Le preocupaba que cambiara, necesitaba animarlo y dejarle en claro que él estaba para él y que lo cuidaría siempre; daría su vida por él.

—¿Te encuentras bien, T.K?

—Si —dijo, serio y envuelto en su mundo.

Estaba claro que el pequeño estaba pensando en lo sucedido momentos atrás, y de la cual salieron ilesos por suerte. Salvar a su amiga era algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso, pero no pudo evitar sentirse débil frente aquellos monstruos malvados. Le molestaba el sentimiento de no tener la fuerza necesaria para proteger a los suyos.

Un punto del que también estaba orgulloso era por la evolución temprana de su Tokomon a Patamon. Lo miro de reojo para que sus ojos no lo evidenciaran en su miedo, pero eso fue inútil, Patamon estaba preocupado por su actitud.

—Patamon, estoy feliz de tu evolución.

—Lo hice porque siempre te protegeré, no importa cómo.

Takeru sonrió a las palabras sinceras de su pequeño amigo.

—Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de la pronta evolución de tu Patamon —Yamato estaba a un costado de su hermano—. Aunque esta última se debió a que te quería salvar —esto lo dijo más para sí que para su hermano—. Con poca experiencia consiguió lo que nunca he visto en otro digimon, es… interesante.

—¿Por qué es interesante?

—Los digimon evolucionan gracias a la experiencia que adquieren con el paso del tiempo —explicó Yamato observando a la nada—, pero los digimon como Patamon también necesitan la energía que fluye de su compañero humano para que esto pueda suceder. Sin embargo…

—…tú eres pequeño, y tu digimon estaba en etapa de bebe —agregó el señor del Gekomon que los acompañaba en la carroza—. No es normal una evolución tan temprana.

—¿Qué tiene eso de especial?

—Lo normal es que de etapa en etapa pase cierto tiempo, y esto va ligado a la fuerza mental que un humano va teniendo con la edad —continuo la explicación Yamato—. Un ejemplo, Gabumon está en etapa de novato que concuerda con mi edad, y tu Patamon está en el mismo nivel cuando tú eres menor a mí.

Con la explicación de su hermano entendía porque muchos estaban intrigados con la evolución de su digimon. Patamon se encontraba en una etapa que no concordaba con su edad, y en el pasado no existía un caso similar.

—Eso quiere decir que eres fuerte, pequeño —el señor del Gekomon le miro con simpatía—. Debes sentirte orgulloso.

El rubio solo supo asentir y sonreir ante las miradas de los presentes que pensaban igual. Takeru por primera vez sintió una energía revitalizante recorrer su cuerpo. La sensación de debilidad que momentos antes lo embargaban, ahora se había desvanecido para dar paso a uno nuevo y reconfortante.

La platico no pudo continuar por el llamado de un soldado anunciando la llegada a la capital. Varios asomaron sus cabezas por las ventabas y pudieron ver las altas torres del castillo de los reyes levantarse como un par de gigantes de piedra.

Takeru y Yamato pudieron sentir regocijo en sus corazones, estaban devuelta en casa y estarían a salvo de cualquier extranjero con deseos de guerra.

.

.

En la lejanía Ogremon caminaba por los pasillos obscuros, frios y desolados de un palacio tétrico y decadente. Pero aquel lugar no lo intimidaba, caminaba decidido entre aquellas paredes que anunciaban muerte. Su andar termino al posarse frente a una puerta negra y alta, las decoraciones lúgubres y sádicas solo indicaban que quien estuviera detrás solo representaba la muerte.

El digimon verde extendió sus brazos y empujo con sus fuerzas las pesadas puertas para abrirse camino. Se adentró a lo que parecía ser un gran salón circular con columnas irregulares alzarse hasta una cúpula de vidrio que permitia el paso de la luz lunar. Y, en el centro, un digimon se dejaba poseer por el velo de la noche.

—Mi señor —Ogremon hizo una reverencia.

La figura espectral giro su cabeza para verlo con sus dos ojos rojos brillantes como faros de desprecio.

—¿Qué noticias me tienes?

La voz macabra y rasposa del digimon estremeció las entrañas de Ogremon, que se mantuvo en su lugar sin mostrar temor.

—Dimos el primer ataque, las defensas de las islas exteriores cayeron —informó manteniendo su posición hincada—. Hoy conseguimos atacar la playa de la isla principal.

—Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, Ogremon.

El digimon tenebroso sonrió malicioso.

—Daremos el golpe al corazón del reino más pronto de lo pensado.

—Señor, hay otra cosa que puede interesarle.

—Habla.

—En la playa habían dos pequeños niños —Ogremon pasó salivo para poder proseguir—. Tenían dos digimon acompañantes.

Tomando importancia a las palabras de Ogremon la entidad obscura se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a su vasallo.

—La niña tenía un Gatomon, y el niño... un Patamon.

Los ojos del ser brillaron con mayor intensidad, y bajo la luz de la luna su cuerpo se estremeció por una excitación jamás vista. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante provocando que Ogremon bajara su cabeza en forma de respeto, que en realidad era temor.

—¿No te habras equivocado?

—Estaba frente a ellos, no hay error.

Ogremon sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una brújula negra, que extendió hacia su amo. La abrió para que este lo viera, y lo que fuese que marcara el artefacto solo corroboró las palabras del digimon arrodillado.

—Los has encontrado —soltó una carcajada sonora—. ¡Los has encontrado!

Ogremon sintió su corazón estrujarse ante las sonoras carcajadas de su amo, no le satisfacía su labor, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación solo le quedaba aceptar.

—La niña es la princesa —agrego.

Con el recién nuevo dato el digimon malvado dejo de reír, y se dirigió a su sirviente.

—Tráemelos.

.

.

En la mañana días después del ataque a la playa, Takeru junto con Patamon y Gabumon acompañaban a Yamato al castillo. Por orden del rey, los cuatro tenían que presentarse en los aposentos reales, y esto les tomó por sorpresa. No sabían que es lo que los reyes pudiera querer de ello, solo era unos huérfanos que vivían al día.

Se encontraron frente a las puertas de los terrenos del castillo, y un par de soldados lo recibieron. Los escoltaron por los jardines hasta el castillo, en su trayecto vieron como había mucha presencia militar a los alrededores.

Caminaron hasta estar dentro del castillo, siempre escoltados, por algún motivo los soldados lucían impaciente. Yamato conocia ambos escoltas, una era Sally con quien entablo una buena relación, y el otro era Garry.

Los soldados guardaron silencio todo el camino, excepto por un momento donde Sally saludo a Takeru al que tenía ganas de conocer. Después todo fuer protocolo real, y fueron dejados en una de las tantas salas del castillo. La estancia era muy lujosa, decorada con esculturas, libreros, mesas y retratos de la familia real. Les pidieron que esperaran, y los soldados salieron por la puerta cerrándola por fuera.

—No toques nada, enano.

—Solo veré de lejos, hermano.

Takeru y Patamon caminaron por la sala observando todo a su paso, nunca en su vida habían visto tantas cosas de lujo. Observaron un reloj de arena que se posaba en una de las mesitas a un costado del sofá individual, luego pasaron a ver los libros que se acomodaban uno a lado del otro en el librero.

Paso un rato viendo los títulos de los ejemplares, en ese momento el rubio sintió la necesidad de aprender a leer. Reconoció que frente suya tenía mundos nuevos por descubrir, pues algo en su interior le decía que en otra época alguien de su pasado le leía cuentos de hadas.

—Pequeño —una voz se hizo presente de la nada, sobresaltando a los hermanos y sus digimon—. Una disculpa si los he asustado.

El rey Yagami seguido de la reina entraban a la sala donde se encontraban. Los dos lucían ataviados con esas vestimentas lujosas digna de alguien de su categoría, y su andar era especial como si ellos no fuesen humanos.

—Mis señores.

Yamato hizo una reverencia que imito Gabumon, pero tuvo que mandarle una mirada seria a su hermano para que entendiera debía hacer lo mismo. Takeru y Patamon también reverenciaron mientras los reyes esbozaban una sonrisa.

—Nos da gusto que hayan venido —un movimiento de su mano indicó que se levantaran—. Sé que se preguntaran del porqué de la invitación.

Yamato y Takeru solo asintieron al no encontrar palabras, el padre de sus amigos les imponía respeto. El rey parecía medir dos metros de alto, ataviado con sus vestimentas lujosas y la gran corona de oro sobre su cabeza creaba en los ojos de los pequeños una figura que exageraba la verdad.

La reina por su parte, dulce e impecable, con su postura decente y su rostro suave como una brisa era como ver un ángel. Incluso, Yamato pensó que era un pecado verla directamente a los ojos cuando ella les miraba.

—Bueno, es sencillo, queríamos agradecerles por salvar la vida de nuestros hijos.

—Sin ustedes, no sabríamos como hubiera terminado todo —hablo la reina.

—Mi señor, mi señora, no deben agradecernos nada…

—Pero debemos —le cortó el rey— ¿Cierto?

El rey miró a su esposa que esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

—Como rey debo de…

—Gracias por salvarme ayer, Takeru.

Hikari entró en el salón interrumpiendo a su padre que se notó molesto por la intromisión de su hija. Pero lo que despojó de toda formalidad a los reyes fue el hecho de que su hija los paso de largo y abrazo al pequeño de los rubios.

Los ojos del rey se clavaron en los pequeños que se sonreían el uno al otro. Yamato juro que un fuego ardió en los ojos del rey al ver como su hija rompía esa barrera social entre la realeza y la plebe.

—¡Hikari! —reprimió su padre—. Suelta a ese plebeyo.

—Pero papá…

—Vuelve a tu cuarto —ordeno, molesto por la osadía de su hija—. Sally, dales la recompensa a estos pequeños, y muéstrales la salida.

La mujer miro sorprendido a su rey, pero hizo lo que se le solicito. Saco un par de pequeños sacos cafés, lucían pesados. Por el sonido que estas hicieron al pasar de una mano a otra supieron los rubios que se trataba de una buena cantidad de oro.

Eso no le importaba a Takeru que observó como Hikari se fue entristecida de la sala, echando una última mirada a su amigo antes de perderse por la puerta por donde los reyes entraron.

El rey agradeció una vez más la valerosa acción de los pequeños y pasaron a retirarse de la sala dejando incomodos a los niños. Sally le hizo un ademan para que la siguieran por el mismo camino en que habían llegado. Una vez que estuvieron a su alcance la mujer extendió los sacos, pero Yamato se negó aceptarlo.

—Creo que se molestó.

—Que esperabas, es el rey —insistió en que tomara los sacos—. Venga, lo necesitan.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero no lo aceptaré.

—No seas necio.

El pequeño rubio se volvió a negar y caminaron hasta salir al patio delantero de los terrenos del castillo. Sally no dejaba de insistir en que aceptaran el oro, les preocupaba la situación económica de los pequeños: que la asombraban por ser tan chicos y salir adelante.

Decidida la mujer detuvo con determinación al mayor de los rubios para que este le hiciera caso. Le puso un saco en la mano y con una falsa molestia le ordeno que se la quedara. La otra bolsa se la dio a Gabumon que la tomó en sus manos.

Cuando se enfrascarían en una discusión sobre el porqué no deberían tomar el dinero, que iba por el ámbito del orgullo, una gran explosión le hizo dar un salto del susto.

Los tres miraron donde el estruendoso sonido provino, y se percataron que estaban siendo atacados. Las personas sabían que el reino estaba en guerra con un grupo de digimon rebeldes, pero solo atacaban las islas exteriores. Nunca en el pasado consiguieron llegar hasta la capital, la joya de la corona.

Volando directo hacia el castillo un gran número de Kuwagamon y Flymon amenazaban con provocar mucha destrucción. Los soldados del castillo corrieron hacia las murallas externas para preparar su defensa, pero el factor sorpresa había dado su recompensa para los enemigos que empezaron su ataque.

.

.

El ataque de los digimon rebeldes estaba siendo comandado por Ogremon que montaba al Kuwagamon más grande del grupo de ataque. Sus tropas pasaron de largo la muralla, y esquivaron las flechas que las defensas del castillo lanzaban.

El objetivo de Ogremon era irrumpir en el castillo donde sabía que se encontraba la familia real. Pero en su trayecto divisó en la distancia al pequeño niño rubio que su amo también deseaba tener, por lo que ordeno a uno de los suyos que fueran por el pequeño. En tanto, Ogremon mantuvo su curso en dirección hacia los terrenos del castillo.

Cuando vieron a un par de digimon separarse del grupo Yamato detuvo su carrera y Takeru, digimon y Sally se detuvieron con él.

—Preparate para luchar, Gabumon.

—Estoy listo, Matt.

Gabumon se colocó un par de pasos delante de Yamato, en una posición retadora. Los dos Kuwagamon cayeron en picada en dirección hacia el digimon azul, pero este les detuvo con su ataque _Aullido azul_. El combate había dado comienzo en los jardines del castillo.

Takeru desde lejos le pidió a Patamon que diera apoyo a Gabumon, y el pequeño digimon salió volando disparando sus ataques de aire. Sus intentos de ayuda resultaron inútiles, los escarabajos apenas y sentían un par de cosquillas.

Los digimon agresores estaban en etapa de campeón, y eso lo reconoció Yamato que estaba consciente de la desventaja en la que se encontraban. Estaba ya tan cerca de atacarlos a ellos cuando un contraataque agresivo los hizo desplomarse en la dirección contraria de donde se hallaban parados.

Un soldado con su Grizzlymon atacaron con gran maestría a los escarabajos gigantes. Takeru reconoció aquel soldado y su digimon, que ahuyentaban a sus oponentes. Una vez que estos huyeron otro grupo de soldados se les aproximo, y les dieron resguardo por la petición de Sally.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó el soldado del Grizzlymon.

—Gracias a ustedes —expresó Sally.

—Están atacando el interior del palacio —informo un segundo soldado.

En ese momento una nueva explosión puso en alerta todos en el patio delantero. De uno de los ventanales del ala este del castillo emergió un par de Kuwagamon seguidos por unos Flymon. Takeru consiguió distinguir que en uno de los Flymon llevaba alguien en sus patadas, le sujetaba con fuerza. Y un segundo llevaba en sus patas a Gatomon inconsciente.

A pesar de la distancia la mirada de Takeru encontró a la de Hikari que extendió su mano hacia su dirección. El pequeño salió corriendo con su mano extendida en un esfuerzo inútil por alcanzar a su amiga y rescatarla de su rapto.

—¡T.K!

—¡Hikari!

Los pequeños gritaron el nombre del otro como en un intento de que sus voces perpetuaran el recuerdo del otro. Gabumon detuvo en un instante al rubio que sin fjarse por donde iba estuvo a nada de caer por un pozo creado por la batalla entre los digimon.

Impotente solo quedo llorar en los brazos del digimon de su hermano mayor que le consolaba. Pronto se vio rodeado por su hermano y Patamon. Los soldados pasaban a sus costados en un intento por ir tras los digimon que raptaron a la princesa, pero estaba claro que nadie podría detener a los secuestradores.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Sé que me tardé mucho en traer el siguiente capitulo, pero estado un tanto ocupado con asuntos de trabajo y escuela. Además de que estado escribiendo otras historias, que aun no publico. Pero dejando excusas aparte, aqui esta el quinto capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten y que me lo dejen saber en un comentario._

 _Bueno, me despido no sin antes prometer que el siguiente capitulo estará publicado pronto y no tardaré tanto._

 _Sin más por decir_

 _Au Revoir._


	6. Plan de Rescate

— _¡T.K! —una pequeña voz, con tinte de miedo en su tilde, lo llamaba._

 _El pequeño niño veía a su mejor amiga atrapada en la orilla de un barranco varios metros por debajo de donde él se encontraba. Había caído en una pequeña saliente de roca, su caída fue interrumpida por la misma, evitando que cayera de lleno al fondo del precipicio._

 _La pequeña niña asustada lloraba del miedo, y el dolor del golpe, su vista estaba sobre su cabeza para observar el rostro lleno de terror de su mejor amigo. Le veía desde unos metros por encima de ella._

— _Tranquila, Hikari, voy por ti._

 _El rubio eligió un árbol con el tronco más grueso y fuerte que encontró. Amarro la soga que llevaba consigo, y que se halló en el camino minutos antes del accidente. La apretó en el tronco lo más fuerte posible, y una vez hecho eso se aseguró que el nudo fuera lo suficientemente resistente para el peso de su cuerpo y el de su amiga._

 _Con el miedo a todo recorriendo cada fibra de su ser se amarro de la soga y se lanzó hacia donde su amiga le esperaba._

 _Anuncio que iba por ella, que no tuviera miedo porque él estaba allí y no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera. La verdad es que no podía garantizar ni siquiera su propia seguridad, pero no iba a dejar que su amiga lo supiera. Debía crearle ese estado de seguridad para que una vez llegado el momento de que ella subiera lo hiciera con la mayor esperanza de que lo conseguirían._

 _Temerosa de que algo malo le sucediera a su mejor amigo no dejaba de lanzar una palabra al aire: "cuidado". Cada que bajaba un poco lo decía por miedo de que Takeru cayera y se lastimara por su culpa. No lo quería exponer._

— _No bajes, te puedes lastimar._

— _Jamás te dejare aquí sola, y no repliques que me desconcentras._

 _Una idea del rubio fue correr por ayuda a la ciudad, pero estaban demasiado lejos y le tomaría bastante tiempo; en el que algo malo pudiera suceder a su amiga. La saliente era inestable, y en esa zona habían digimon solitarios, y no podía correr el riesgo de que uno de los malos le encontrara. Se trataba de la princesa después de todo._

— _Muy bien —reconoció que no lo convencería de lo contrario—, pero ten mucho cuidado._

 _No tardo en estar con ella, y la saliente se desquebrajo un tanto por el peso sumado de los pequeños. Debían ser rápidos y precisos para no caer._

 _La soga apenas y alcanzo el punto de la saliente. Takeru al sentir como la saliente estaba cediendo ordeno a su amiga que lo abrazara tan fuerte como ella pudiera, sin importar que lo dañara. Dudosa la pequeña niña asintió e hizo lo que se le ordeno._

 _Los dos pequeños subieron con movimientos lentos, pero seguros. Hikari sentía como el rubio hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que ambos subieran por el peñasco, deseaba ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo salvo sujetarse fuerte como se lo ordeno y no poniendo más trabas de las que ya existían._

 _Una vez que estuvieron cerca de la orilla Hikari subió por la soga por petición de su amigo, y se sujetó de la tierra maciza para subir a terreno firme. Una vez a salvo ayudo a subir a su amigo junto a ella, ambos usando una fuerza que no creían poseer._

— _Gracias, T.K._

 _Hikari abrazo a su mejor amigo una vez estuvieran ambos a salvo en terreno firme._

— _No debiste exponerte por mi descuido._

— _No te preocupes —su mirada era cálida y reconfortante. No le recriminaba nada a su amiga—. No fue tu culpa haber caído allí, el alce ha sido quien te dio ese tremendo susto._

— _Gracias por cuidarme —dijo, entre sollozos._

— _Yo siempre cuidare de ti._

 _Los pequeños se sonrieron como solo entre ellos podían hacer al otro. La promesa por parte del rubio estaba escrita en una promesa que jampas quebrantaría. Y con el susto a un lado, y no queriendo nuevas aventuras, regresaron a la ciudad capital._

* * *

 _Plan de Rescate_

* * *

El pueblo de Odaiba estaba sumida en el pánico por el reciente ataque sorpresa de los enemigos. Temerosa y preocupada las personas trataban de reponerse de la agresión, muchos puntos cercanos del castillo resultaron en graves daños.

Yamato y Takeru con sus digimon ayudaban a cuanto pudieran, entre heridos y llevar escombro, los dos daban lo mejor de sí para aportar soporte a los suyos. El menor de los rubios ayudaba a un soldado herido que llego al campamento que se formó en los jardines delanteros del castillo. Mientras le brindaba un vaso con agua al hombre mal herido su mente seguía en la imagen de su mejor amiga. Y un recuerdo acoplado a una promesa lo hizo querer derramar una lágrima; le había fallado.

Una voz llamo al pequeño, y este salió de sus pensamientos tan súbitamente que un mareo lo azoto. Patamon observaba a su compañero ido y eso le preocupo, pero fue más su angustia cuando se tornó hacia él con una mirada ausente.

—¿Qué sucede, Patamon?

—Estas muy distraído, T.K

El pequeño asintió mientras sentía su cuerpo frustrarse ante el recuerdo del rapto de Hikari, de quien no podía dejar de pensar. Temía por lo que aquellos digimon le pudieran estar haciendo, lo que tenían planeado para ella. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos demonios que susurraban en su oído solo para perturbar su mente. Tenía que mantener la esperanza, el rey estaría planeando con sus generales una maniobra para rescatarle; eso era seguro.

No obstante, por su mente estaba claro que el rescate de su amiga estaba tomando mucho tiempo. Entre más tardaran en ir por ella su amiga sufriría mayores agresiones.

Impulsado por su promesa, y el arrebato de su corazón una idea surco su cabeza como una avalancha. Alzo su vista a su digimon y sopeso la idea antes de formular la pregunta que deseaba salir de su boca fervientemente. Decidido al final, irguió su espalda y con una mirada seria y concisa se acercó a Patamon que volaba cerca de su cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Si te pidiera que me acompañaras a rescatar a Hikari, ¿me acompañarías?

—Sin dudarlo —infló su pecho, orgulloso y fiel.

Takeru estaba agradecido con la vida por haberle puesto al pequeño digimon en su camino. Patamon demostraba su valía en cada momento, sin mencionar en los cruciales como en los ataques de aquellos digimon malvados.

—Pero, ¿Dónde se la llevarón?

—Escuché a un soldado mencionar algo sobre una Isla File.

Patamon flotaba a unos metros del suelo en una posición vertical, y sus patas delanteras las cruzo cerrando los ojos e intentando pensar. Nunca en su corta vida había escuchado sobre esa isla, incluso no sabía de nada sobre el mundo que le rodeaba. Era tan solo un bebe.

Por su parte, Takeru al hacer memoria recordó un momento de su vida junto a una anciana de facciones dulces y agradables. Si no lo mal se acordaba aquella mujer menciono que en las lejanías del mar azul existía una isla donde solo reinaban los digimon. Si unía esa información con los hechos ocurridos y la mencionada Isla File se trataba del mismo lugar en los dos casos.

A unos metros de donde se encontraba Takeru y Patamon se hallaba Yamato ayudando a Sally con unos vivieres. Sus ojos se posaron en su hermano menor, que se tocaba la barbilla con su mano derecha mientras intercambiaba palabras con su digimon. Ese rostro y esos ojos solo indicaban que traía algo entre manos, y tratándose de Hikari como la que fue secuestrada seguro que estaba pensando hacer algo osado y estúpido.

Se disculpó con Sally quien con una sonrisa le dejo partir. Camino hasta donde su hermano de manera sigilosa para no advertirle de su acercamiento. Con Patamon distraído por lo que su amigo le decía se colocó a espalda de ambos y solo escucho algo sobre digimon rebeldes.

—¿Qué tramas, enano?

A diferencia de lo que pudiera pensar su hermano le explico lo que por su mente había nacido como una idea. En sus palabras dejaba en claro que nada lo detendría en ir por su querida amiga, y si le contaba su plan solo era porque esperaba que él lo acompañara.

—Estás loco, hermano —no entendía a su hermano, no del todo—. Esa isla es un peligro.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que hacer algo.

—Ten en mente que somos dos niños, y aquella isla es el hogar de digimon salvajes.

—No importa.

—Los reyes han estado en guerra con los digimon de ese lugar —prosiguió el mayor—. No todos los digimon quieren a la gente de nuestro reino.

—Debe existir algunos que no nos odien.

Yamato estaba asombrado por esa fuerza que en su hermano había emergido como una mariposa. Sus ojos envueltos en una flama de valentía, y la esperanza más fuerte que nunca naciente de su corazón lo hicieron tambalear en defender su postura.

Exponerse yendo a la Isla File era una estupidez, solo eran unos niños jamás conseguirían llegar hasta aquel lugar. Y en caso de lograrlo que se suponían que harían allí. Estaba seguro de que un enorme ejército se interpondría entre ellos y su pequeña amiga.

—Hace tiempo —habló de pronto Gabumon—en una época de paz entre reinos los digimon salvajes no odiaban a los humanos. En ese entonces convivían en paz con los de este reino tanto humanos como digimon, muchos se hicieron buenos amigos… que por la guerra terminaron separados.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Gabumon?

—Que puede haber digimon que aun recuerden esas épocas.

En épocas no muy lejanas los reinos convivían en paz, y eso lo tenía en claro Yamato que tuvo clases de historia con un señor de mediana edad con el que trabajaba en su carpintería. Le explicó que en tiempos recientes hubo un cambio repentino en el comportar de los digimon de la Isla vecina.

Los digimon declararón la guerra con el estandarte de que ellos deberían ser los gobernantes del mundo y no los humanos. El acto se perpetuo con un ataque muy agresivo en una pequeña isla conocida como _Hérincë ("_ La pequeña dama" en el lenguaje común). Según las palabras del hombre ese ataque acabo no solo con humanos, sino también con digimon compañeros. Aun recordaba como ese hombre se estremecía al contar la historia como si el hubiera vivido aquellos acontecimientos.

Desde entonces la guerra se declaró y tenían varios años en enemistad. Si bien hace un par de años no hubo agresión de parte de ningún reino, los nuevos actos solo encendieron una flama que jamás se extinguió.

—Puede que tengas razón Gabumon, pero encontrar uno es como una aguja en el pajar.

—Debemos tomar el riesgo.

Takeru retomó parte en la conversación.

—Además, yo no iré solo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El rey mandara sus fuerzas para rescatarla, y yo pienso ir con las tropas.

El mayor de los rubios esbozo una sonrisa ante la idea ingenua de su pequeño hermano. Le daba puntos por valor y osadía, pero todo lo que decía sonaba tan ilógico como que al dia siguiente llovería leche de cabra.

—No insistas, enano —miró a su hermano correr al palacio sin prestarle atención.

.

.

El rey Yagami yacía echado en su trono con la cabeza baja, y su esposa a su lado con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Una escena desoladora y de aflicción. Taichi, el príncipe, permanecía de pie a lado de su madre para brindarle su consuelo, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de una furia incontrolable. Gabumon por su parte estaba unos metros atrás de su compañero, preocupado por algún motivo, en su mirada se notaba que algo le alteraba.

Los cuatro se encontraban en el gran salón de los reyes, un espacio rectangular y alargado con decoraciones de antiguos jerarcas. Grandes columnas sostenían el techo que estaba sobre nueve metros del suelo, y el piso revestido de un mármol brillaba como diamante. En la cabecera sobre unas gradas se encontraban los tronos de los reyes bajo un dosel de oro y plata con forma de una estrella; la marca del reino.

Desde la entrada hasta las gradas una alfombra de un rojo intenso con adornos en dorado y bordes detallados en las orillas conducían a donde la tristeza de unos corazones descansaba.

Frente a los reyes los generales y otros burgueses miraban con angustia a sus jerarcas. Uno de los principales se trataba de la mano derecha del rey quien se trataba del soldado con el Bearmon. El hombre ataviado con una armadura de plata muy resistente dio un par de pasos adelante cuando su rey se lo ordeno con ademan de su mano.

—Reúne a todas las legiones —la voz del rey sonó calmada como la brisa de verano—. Vayan por mi hija.

—Mi señor, me temó que eso no será posible.

El rey alzo la mirada y el ceños fruncido remarco ira, pero el soldado no retrocedió ni flaqueó en su voz.

—Por los recientes ataque al reino en las islas exteriores, y las que ahora se han perpetuado en la interior —el solado no mostró temer al rey y su mirada asesina— nos han tenido a todos desplegados. Y tenemos que seguir defendiendo, los ataques han incrementado desde aquella vez en el puerto.

—Se trata de mi hija —el rey se levantó de su trono—. No la pienso abandonar.

—Eso lo entiendo, mi señor.

—Manda todo los efectivos que puedas reunir —bajo un par de escalones, y varios de los presentes bajaron la mirada; excepto su mano derecha—. Devuélveme a mi hija.

—Recomiendo, mi señor, que deb…

—Manden un grupo que se inflitre en la isla.

La voz de un niño resonó en eco por el salón de los reyes. Los presentes giraron a donde provino la intromisión, muchos asustados y escandalizados de que fuese un niño el que vieron parado en la entrada.

Takeru seguido por su hermano y digimon entraron el salón rompiendo una de las más grandes reglas del castillo. Pero en ese momento no importaba, estaba desesperado por ayudar a su amiga y traerla de vuelta como lo solicitaba el rey.

—Ustedes —el rey no parecía feliz de verlos— ¿Cómo se atreven a irrumpir en este lugar?

—Le ofrezco mil disculpas, mi rey —Yamato hizo una reverencia—. Pero queremos ayudar a rescatar a la princesa.

—¿Dónde niños y sus débiles digimon?

—No es broma, mi rey.

—Guardias, saquen a estos mocosos de aquí.

Cuando un par de soldados iban a cumplir las órdenes de su rey una voz les detuvo en seco. La única voz que en ese momento rivalizaba con la del rey, y podía hacer que los guardias se detuvieran en una nueva orden.

—Son nuestros amigos, padre.

El rey dio media vuelta para ver a su hijo, el heredero al trono, el príncipe de Odaiba.

—Entiendo porque están aquí, porque ellos al igual que tú y yo quieren el bienestar de mi hermana.

—¿Qué dices?

—Dos años, si no mal recuerdo, es el tiempo en que estos dos rubios han sido nuestros amigos —Taichi se separan de su madre desconsolada, quien solo se limitaba a ver la escena—. En ese corto lapso han demostrado que son en verdad una amistad, y te puedo asegurar que son más leales que todos los aquí presente.

—No olvidemos a Gabumon y Patamon —agregó Agumon.

El padre de Taichi desfiguro su rostro en un claro ejemplo de molestia. Su piel se puso rojiza del escándalo que estaba creando su hijo enfrente de los generales y la burguesía.

—Guardias —el rey ignoro a su hijo—. Quiten de mi vista a estos plebeyos.

El rey se dio media vuelta para regresar a su trono, sus ojos clavados en su hijo demostraban que le iría mal por lo que había hecho. En tanto, los guardias se llevaban a los rubios que pataleaban y gritaban que podían ayudar a traer de vuelta a Hikari.

Taichi furioso por el comportamiento prepotente de su padre dio un par de pasos para quedar frente a él. Su postura retadora molesta a su padre, que estuvo por ordenar a sus guardias que mandaran a su hijo a la habitación de este, pero el príncipe se adelantó a sus palabras.

—Ellos tienen un plan, uno bueno —sus palabras desbordaban impaciencia—. No puedo creer que esto pueda más que el traer a tu hija a casa.

El rey no dijo nada. En ese punto ya no importaba que los burgueses estuvieran presenciando la escena. Todo se había vuelto tan extraño y confuso que el mismo rey se llevó una mano a su frente y cerro lo ojos. Quería devuelta a su hija, pero el reino estaba en igual peligro. Y con la intromisión de aquellos niños su corazón estaba perplejo.

.

.

El temible Ogremon arrastraba con desprecio desde su cabellera a la pequeña Hikari. Andaban por unos largos pasillos negros por las piedras que la conformaban. Asustada la princesa trataba de no ver nada de lo que la rodeaba, por lo que desviaba la mirada y se arrepintió por lo que vio en la otra mano del digimon que la sometía.

Gatomon aun inocente era arrastrada desde la cola por aquel sucio pasillo, su pelaje blanco como la nieve terminaría negro como el carbón. Odiaba ver como trataba a su digimon aquel Ogremon salvaje.

En un impulso de valentía trato de sacarse del agarre de su opresor, sin obtener resultado alguno. No quería llegar a donde la estuvieran llevando, pues en su corazón había una espina que le advertía que nada bueno le esperaba, y así lo fue cuando entraron a un gran salón redondo y amplio como un atrio.

Se tapó la nariz por el hedor a putrefacción que emanaba del lugar. No era un salón de reyes ni una sala de festividad. El lugar era más como una cripta que albergaba la muerte misma en ella.

—Bienvenida, princesa.

Una voz burlona y aguda sonó en sus oídos como el respiro de un amante. La pequeña entrono sus ojos para encontrar al que había hablado. Ogremon la soltó lanzándola junto con su digimon al centro del círculo.

Impresionada por el bienestar de Gatomon corrió hacia ella y le sujetó en sus brazos. Su respiración era débil, y su calor parecía alejarse de la vida misma.

Mientras examinaba a su digimon un escalofrió circuló su espalda, y una sombra recorrió la circunferencia del salón. Era como si una serpiente estuviera asechando a su presa, gozante de verla sufrir por no poder detener lo inevitable. Con su mirada no la perdía de vista hasta que se detuvo enfrente de ella oculta por las penumbras que nacían por la ausencia de la luz. Solo un par de antorchas no permitían que la obscuridad reinara en el salón.

—He traído a la niña, mi señor.

—¿Solo a la niña, Ogremon?

El digimon grande y verde se hinco de inmediato exhortando sus disculpas. Hikari que hasta el momento conocía la parte ruda del digimon se asombró que hubiera alguien que solo con su voz lo doblegara.

—No importa —Ogremon suspiro aliviado—. El niño vendrá por ella, eso es inevitable.

Al escuchar la mención de un niño, y que este iría por ella hizo conmover a Hikari. No tenía idea a que niño buscaban, aunque en su corazón tenía la respuesta; y no la quiso escuchar por prevención.

.

.

Los guardias escoltaron a los hermanos hasta las afueras del terreno del castillo. Cuando estuvieron en el gran portón, o lo que quedaba después de la batalla, los empujaron hacia afuera tirándolos al suelo en el proceso.

—Por su bien, mejor no vuelvan a poner un pie en estos terrenos.

La amenaza del guardia fue más como una sugerencia de un camarada, pero esto no inquieto la temple de los rubios. Sus ojos solo prestaban atención al castillo, en la torre de los príncipes de donde secuestraron a la princesa.

—El rey comete un error —Yamato expreso molesto, cuando se adentraban por las calles de la ciudad.

—Hermano, esto no cambia mi plan —afirmó, el menor.

—Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien te haga cambiar de opinión —Yamato reconocía que Hikari era de las personas más importantes para su hermano, No la dejaría a su suerte, menos ahora que sabía que el rey no mandaría pronto alguien para salvarla—. Por eso te acompañare, hermano.

—También cuenten con nosotros.

Gabumon y Patamon como sus fieles amigos digimon hincaron el pecho en un claro efecto de estar a lado de los suyos siempre. Yamato y Takeru no pudieron esconder la sonrisa que provocaba ver a sus amigos dispuestos a todo por ellos.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Yamato—. Solo nos queda encontrar una manera de llegar a la famosa Isla File.

—Díganme, ¿Por qué dos pequeños niños y sus digimon acompañantes desean ir a tan peligroso lugar?

Los hermanos y dos digimon se giraron para ver quien estaba a sus espaldas escuchando su conversación. Se trataba del gran digimon viajero, Leomon. Les miraba interesado, sus ojos azules se clavaban en los pequeños que temblaron por la imponente forma del digimon.

—Leomon.

—Buen día, pequeño. —sonrió, el digimon—. ¿Qué traman ahora?

—Secuestraron a la princesa.

—Sí, es la notica del momento en todo el reino.

—Es una gran amiga, quiero ir a rescatarla —sentencio, el rubio.

—Interesante.

Leomon se cruzó de brazos mientras sopesaba la notica del rapto de la princesa, y la osadía de los pequeños niños por planear ir en ayuda de la niña del rey.

—¿Nos detendrás?

—¿Quién soy yo para detener los fervientes corazones de dos pequeños?

—Bien, si nos disculpa debemos irnos —Yamato, que nunca había tenido contacto con el digimon, sujeto a su hermano y empezaron a caminar.

—Iré con ustedes.

Los hermanos se dieron media vuelta por las reveladoras palabras del digimon que con dos pasos acorto la distancia que los separaba.

—Los acompañare, necesitaran quien los proteja.

—No es necesario.

El mayor de los rubios guardo silencio para pensar mejor el ofrecimiento de Leomon, que de igual manera permaneció en silencio. Reconociendo que no les vendría mal la ayuda del digimon, y aceptando que era uno reconocido por ser bondadoso, retracto sui negativa a que los acompañara.

—¿Nos ayudaras?

—Es lo que he dicho.

El digimon soltó una carcajada tan sonora que impacto en el pecho de los pequeños.

—Me caen muy bien, sobre todo este pequeño —revolvió el cabello de Takeru—. Son buenos niños, eso me consta. Además, la isla file es un lugar muy peligroso, no sería correcto dejarlos partir solos.

—¡Perfecto! Iremos a la Isla File por Hikari.

Takeru estaba feliz por lo que se estaba formando, pero no espero lo que sucedió después.

—¿Cuándo partimos?

Las miradas se dirigieron a la dirección donde un nuevo participante en la conversación se hizo presente. Taichi y Agumon, ataviados por largas gabardinas marrón, miraban al grupo con unos ojos ardientes y repletos de una inspiración que se transmita en los corazones de los demás.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Continuamos avanzando, y nos adentramos al climax de la historia. Debo dar el pequeño y triste aviso que el siguiente capitulo quizas demore un tanto en llegar por mis tiempos que no me permiten escribir mucho en estos días. No prometo, porque no quiero fallar, pero lo traeré los más pronto posible. En tanto, espero disfrutaran de la lectura y nos leemos muy pronto._

 _Sin más por decir_

 _Au Revoir._


End file.
